An Oath of Knight
by World Invaders
Summary: Sumpahnya sebagai Kesatria tetap ia jalani tak peduli mau berapa banyak waktu dan kehidupan yang ia jalani. Tak peduli berapa banyak pertemuan dan selamat tinggal ia alami, Ia akan selalu menjadi seorang Knight yang dikutuk oleh Sumpah Suci (Sequel)
1. Prologue: My Lady Forever

Sebuah legenda lama pernah menceritakan sesosok kesatria pemberani yang mengabdi pada kemanusiaan bahkan sikapnya yang loyal menjadi panutan banyak orang pada masa itu.

Ia adalah sosok teladan yang sangat dicintai oleh semua kalangan. kesatria yang bertarung untuk melindungi mereka yang ia anggap pantas dilindungi. Walau banyak yang menganggap ia hanya sekedar legenda yang diceritakan dan sangat mudah dilupakan oleh waktu. Namun perjuangannya masih hidup hingga detik ini

Ia berjuang demi yang ia anggap benar dan mengemban rasa bangga itu hingga detik-detik terakhir

Inilah yang akan diulang lagi oleh waktu dan takdir kepada sang kesatria. Bertarung dengan tujuan hidup membela yang benar adalah tindakan kesatria itu.

]

Seorang anak laki-laki berjalan ditengah salju yang turun.

Dia menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintik-bintik sinar bintang. Sambil menggigil kedinginan, dia menarik jaketnya lebih erat ke tubuh mungilnya

Sekarang sudah sebulan sejak orang tuanya meninggal dalam pertempuran melawan Demons yang melululantakkan desanya. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada kekacauan.

Langit bersinar merah karena asap dan api ledakan perang. Merasa sangat kesepian, sengsara, dan merindukan kehadiran manusia sekecil apa pun, dia mengulurkan tangan ke langit dan mendapati dirinya bisa menyentuh bintang-bintang.

Dia menangkap dua bintang kembar yang identik dan menangkupnya di tangan kecilnya. Nyala api yang cerah memberinya cukup panas untuk tetap hangat. Dia menghela nafas karena panas dan memasukkan bintang-bintang ke dalam sakunya.

Ibunya telah menceritakan kisah-kisah tentang bintang-bintang sebagai prajurit penjaga, yang telah mati dengan berani dalam pertempuran. Bocah itu membisikkan "terima kasih" dan terus berjalan dengan susah payah melewati salju yang halus. Para prajurit kecil di sakunya bersinar lebih terang, senang bisa membantu anak itu sebagai tindakan heroik terakhir mereka. Bintang-bintang kecil bersinar lebih terang dan meledak menjadi nyala api kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang menyilaukan, mencairkan salju dan menciptakan lingkaran mata air hangat di sekitarnya. Anak itu tersenyum dan mendirikan tenda reyotnya dalam lingkaran, kebahagiaan bintang-bintang menenggelamkan semua kesedihannya yang dalam.

Tapi apakah ada yang tahu jika yang diinginkan bocah sepertinya hanyalah sebuah kebebasan yang abadi dengan hidup yang penuh kedamaian bersama dengan para bintang dilangit.

]

"Kyaaah..."

"Ahahaha! Terus teriak gadis kecil!"

"Lagi! Terus keluarkan suaramu karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati!"

Teriakan keras terdengar disebuah gereja dengan suara penuh keputusasaan. Suara gadis malang itu sangat memilukan bagi siapapun itu yang masih memiliki hati namun yang menyiksanya adalah orang yang tidak peduli sama sekali

"Sacred Gear akan menjadi milikku!"

Teriaknya dengan menatap keji ke tubuh gadis yang disalib disebuah ruangan dengan teriakan yang sangat keras.

Gadis itu sudah bisa merasakan jika ia akan mati disini namun jauh di hati kecilnya ia sangat berharap ia bisa bertahan dan diselamatkan. Ia pun berdoa dengan pikiran semakin blur dan kesadaran semakin meninggalkan tubuhnta ia berdoa dengan sangat jelas pada tuhan atau pada siapapun

'To... Tolong selamatkan hamba. Penjaga langit'

Doanya sedikit terbata-bata namun ia merasakan sebuah titik hangat dihatinya. Sebuah perasaan hangat yang menenangkan serta membuatnya sangat berani walau ia di ujung tombak kematian.

Ia terus berdoa berulang-ulang dengan sangat lantang dihatinya karena ia tahu sesuatu yang besar akan datang.

'Tolong aku, kesatria Bintang!'

"Apa?!"

Sebuah teriakan terkejut datang dari 3 sosok makhluk itu yang sejak tadi menyiksa gadis malang ini.

"..."

Gadis itu perlahan membuka mata dengan mata merabun ia dapat melihat sesosok pria berbaju besi dengan pedang berdiri di depannya dengan berlutut layaknya kesatria.

'Tidak mungkin... Dia... The blue knight'

Sosok pria dengan baju besi berwarna biru-putih dengan perisai berbentuk salib di tangan kirinya masih tetap berlutut di depan gadis itu, sang gadis hanya bisa menggumam dengan pelan karena tenaganya hampir habis untuk bertahan.

'To...tolong aku'

Knight itu berdiri "Dengan senang hati, My Lady"

Pedang ditangan kanan Knight itu bersinar terang, Gadis itu hanya bisa mendengarkan semuanya dan berterima kasih banyak pada dewa yang mendengarkannya.

79 jam sebelumnya

Asia Argento, Gadis yang sangat ceria dan dikenal sebagai sisters paling ramah di Vatikan sekarang berjalan dengan santai dihalaman Gereja Katolik Roma.

Ia dipanggil oleh Paus Gereja.

Vatikan sendiri merupakan kota yang di sahkan sebagai negara independen dan disebut sebagai sebagai tanah Suci.

Basilika Kepausan Santo Petrus di Vatikan merupakan sebuah tempat yang menjadi objek paling disoroti para pengikut kristen dan sekarang Asia Argento (16) menuju kesana dengan mood yang baik.

Saat Asia berjalan melewati gerbang utama Gereja Santo Petrus, ia disambut pemandangan beragam pendeta dan sisters yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya.

Sedikit gugup Asia berjalan melewati para pendeta dan sisters tak lama ia sampai di aula dimana banyak patung kesatria Salib berdiri.

"Jadi ini yang namanya kesatria Salib"

Asia bergumam karena ini kali pertamanya masuk ke gereja Vatikan. Ia terus melirik satu persatu nama para kesatria itu dan ada beberapa yang dinamakan berdasarkan warna dan itu sangat menarik perhatiannya

'kesatria fajar?'

Ia melihat salah satu patung kesatria yang memiliki nama cukup aneh namun lebih aneh lagi ketika melihat alias nama kesatria ini "The Blue Knight"

"Apa kau tertarik dengan kesatria ini, Sister Asia"

Asia terkejut ketika seseorang berbicara tiba-tiba dibelakangnya. Dan saat ia melihat siapa it, seorang pendeta berbaju hitam panjang dengan kita ditangannya tersenyum pada Asia.

"Erhm.. Ya saya tertarik dengan Kesatria ini. Bisa saya tahu siapa dia, Bapa"

"Tentu" Si pendeta itu tersenyum lalu ia menutup alkitab dan mengarahkan perhatiannya pada patung kesatria.

"Menurut legenda, Kesatria ini adalah salah satu pahlawan. Nama lainnya adalah Sir Persant. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama aslinya, namun nama ini diambil dari baju besinya yang memiliki warna biru tua sehingga ia dikenal sebagai Blue Knight"

"Dari buku Legenda Raja Arthur sendiri, Blue Knight diketahui pernah menyelamatkan jutaan nyawa Roma pada saat perang besar bersama dengan Kesatria suci."

Pendeta itu kemudian menatap ke Asia dengan senyuman "Satu legenda yang cukup menarik adalah, Kesatria ini akan datang kepada mereka yang memiliki jiwa suci serta mereka yang memiliki iman yang kuat kepada Allah dan Yesus akan diberkahi kekuatannya. Setidaknya itu yang saya tahu dari beragam legenda"

Asia menganggukkan kepala dan berterima kasih pada pendeta itu atas penjelasannya sebelum pendeta itu akhirnya pergi kembali ke aktivitasnya yang tadi.

Namun Asia masih berdiri didepan patung kesatria itu. 'Apakah ia nyata?'

Asia kemudian berjalan menuju aula gereja yang dimana Paus menunggunya. Tak lama ia melihat seorang Pria tua dengan jubah putih khas petinggi gereja.

Sesampainya di depan Paus, Asia menundukkan kepala. "Saya hadir menjawab panggilan anda"

"Asia Argento. Angkat kepalamu Sisters. Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada anda"

"Baik"

"Pertama, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karen bersedia bergabung dengan kami di gereja Vatikan Santo Peterus"

"T..tidak yang mulia Paus. Saya yang merasa tersanjung karena diundang diaini"

menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali

"Kedua, saya ingin anda pergi ke jepang untuk memperbaiki ajaran katolik disana. Anda sudah berjuang sangat berat sekali selama menjadi sisters dikampung anda. Dan saya sebagai Paus, sangat berharap pada anda untuk berkenan mengemban tugas ini"

Asia melebarkan mata dengan shock karena mendapat permintaan dari Paus. Dengan senang hati Asia menjawab Ya namun sebelum Asia menanyakan hal Paus sudah memotongnya

"Dengan begitu, Asia Argento. Saya memberkahi perjalanan anda dengan ini"

Paus memberikan Asia sebuah kalung bersinar redup. Asia hanya bisa memiringkan kepala sedikit ketika menerima kalung itu dengan kedua tangannya

"Kalung ini akan mengabulkan keinginanmu dengan perlindungan Yesus, Kau akan diberkahi dalam perjalananmu. Oleh karena itu, Asia Argento jangan pernah hilang keimananmu untuk sedetikpun pada Kristen. Tetaplah jadi hamba yang taat dan penuh kepercayaan apapun itu yang terjadi"

Asia hanyaa bisa tersenyum bangga dan menerima dengan senang hati kalung itu bahkan perasaan senangnya tidak bisa ia bendung ketika menerima pemberian itu.

"Asia Argento, mulai saat ini, anda adalah sisters perwakilan Vatikan untuk jepang dalam penyebaran dan mempertahankan kristen katolik"

Dengan begitu tugas pertama Asia Argento sebagai perwakilan Vatikan untuk Jepang pun dimulai. Ia bergerak menuju bandara udara dan berangkat menuju jepang namun tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hati Asia Argento ia saat ini menjerit karena ingin sekali hidup bersama keluarganya di desa.

Belasan jam dipenerbangan sangatlah melelahkan untuk fisik dan mental Asia setelah tiba di bandara Internasional Tokyo. Ia pun diaambut oleh petugas imigrasi untuk dimintai kerangan mengenai kedatangannya serta cap stempel visa sah untik tinggalnya di Jeoang.

Semuanya dilalui tanpa masalah hingga ia menaiki taksi menuju daerah yang ia ingin tuju. Disitulah masalah muncul, ia tidak tahu sama dekali gerejanya letaknya dimana.

Asia terus berjalan kesana dan kemari mencari-cari namun tetap tidak menemukan apapun.

"Ah.. Aku lelah"

Ujar Asia saat duduk di taman tak lama ia menatap langit senja dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa karena ia gagal untuk melindungi hak desanya atas penggusuran dari pemerintah, ia berpikir dengan menjadi biarawati akan mengubah keadaan namun fakta berkata lain sehingga ia hanya bisa menerima keadaan. Setidaknya Vatikan dengan tangan terbuka menerima mereka semua sebagai warganya

"Ano, apakah anda tersesat biarawati-san?"

Sebuah suara baru berhasil membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Yang bicara padanya adalah sosok remaja laki-laki memiliki rmbut pirang dengan fitur wajah biasa saja. Asia membalas dengan senyuman "Erhm. Ia, saya tersesat ketika mencari arah disini"

"Jika begitu bisa saya hantar anda ke lokasi, Biarawati-san"

Asia masih tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala "Terima kasih banyak"

Dalam perjalanan Asia meneritakan jika ia adalah sisters dari Vatikan. Namun aneh, setiap kali Asia bercerita mengenai Gereja, remaja ini terlihat tidak nyaman.

Apa dia memiliki masalah dengan penganut Kristen Katolik sebelumnya?

"Kita sudah sampai Biarawati-san"

"Terima kasi banyak. Jika boleh saya tahu siapa nama anda Tuan Baik Hati"

Remaja itu menggelengkan kepala dengan blush kemerahan. "T..tidak, aku hanya menolong saja. Ehm... Nama saya, Naruto. Senang berkenalan dengan anda..."

Asia tersenyum cerah. "Asia. Asia Argento. Jika begitu, Naruto-san. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada anda. Apa anda mau mampir sejenak?"

"Tidak, aku akan langsung pulang, sampai jumpa lagi Asia-san!"

Remaja itu buru-buru pulang menyisakan Asia dengan perasaan kecewa karena tidak bisa mengundang penolongnya ke dalam gereja

"..."

Asia masuk kedalam gereja dan apa yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah pemandangan suram sama seperti suasan luar dari gereja ini. Dari luar gereja terlihat kumuh dan tidak terawat hal itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan suasana didalamnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Sebuah suara kasar datang ditelinga Asia, saat ia menoleh ke arah suara, ia melihat sosok gadis berambut hitam berdiri di depan Gereja dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Saya Asia Argento. Saya dari Gereja Santo Peterus yang diutus oleh Paus untuk menjadi perwakilan dari Vatikan"

"Hrgh"

Asia merasa jika ia melihat kerutan dan sebuah geraman tidak menyenangkan dari gadis didepannya. Gadis misterius itu berjalan mendekat kearah Asia dengan raut wajah masih tidak menampilkan kesenangan akan kehadirannya

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli sama sekali kau itu apa. Tapi aku sangat membenci sosok yang agamis terhadap suatu hal"

Ia pun keluar dari gereja dengan kalimat yang sangat Sinis. Asia hanya bisa diam dengan wajah kebingungan melihat bagaimana gadis itu bersikap sinis padanya.

Siang itu Asia dan Naruto kembali bertemu di taman dengan sang remaja mengajak kencan Asia tanpa keraguan. Entah mengapa Asia merasa lebi nyaman pada remaja ini, mungkin karena ini kali pertamanya ia merasakan kehidupan remaja normal. Dalam keseharian Asia, ia selalu menjadi biarawati yang mengurus beragam hal di desanya.

Dalam akhir kencan mereka kembali ke taman yang dimana Asia merasa jika jantungnya bisa lepas karena pernyataan dari remaja laki-laki itu yang siap membantunya jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"T..Terima kasih banyak" Asia berbicara sambil mengusap air mata kebahagiaan tak berselang lama Remaja laki-laki itu dibuat kaget ketika Asia mendekat ke dirinya dan mencium pipi Naruto sambil melarikan diri dengan sangat cepat

"...N..Nani?!"

(telat bngst!)

Asia sesampainya digereja ia menarik nafas dengan sangat cepat karena semua perasaan yang membludak di hatinya hampir saja membuatnya pingsan.

'..Aku sangat memalukan!'

Asia masih bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri karena semua emosi yang pertama kali ia rasakan. 'M..Mungkinkah aku sedang jatuh cinta?!'

'awawawa! Tidak mungkin!'

"Kau tampaknya sangat senang sekali ya"

Asia mulai kembali dari ruang imajinasinya dan mengarahkan perhatiannya ke pendatang baru yang ada di depan Gereja.

"Siapa anda tuan?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab namun ia bergerak menuju Asia yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya. Pria itu memberikan sebuah senyuman jahat

"Aku ini Malaikat yang akan mengambil benda suci itu"

"Kyaaah!"

Jerit Asia saat ia pukul dan sebelum ia jatuh pingsan Asia sangat berharap ada yang menolongnya sekarang.

Beberapa jam kemudian Asia membuka mata dan menyadari jika ia saat ini dalam posisi disalib disebuah ruangan seperti lorong dengan sosok misterius.

"Si..Siapa kalian?"

Sosok dibalik bayangan itu perlahan berjalan keluar dan menampilkan siapa dirinya. salah satu dari mereka adalah perempuan yang ia kenal atau lebih tepatnya ia ketahui siapa itu sementara dua lainnya ia tidak tahu siapa.

Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, Asia disiksa dengan kepedihan yang teramat memilukan. Padahal yang ingin mereka ambil adalah kalung Asia, namun kalung itu memiliki kekuatan suci layaknya sebuah kontrak darah sehingga membutuhkan paksaan untuk merebutnya

Teriakan keras terdengar disebuah gereja dengan suara penuh keputusasaan. Suara gadis malang itu sangat memilukan bagi siapapun itu yang masih memiliki hati namun yang menyiksanya adalah orang yang tidak peduli sama sekali

"Sacred Gear akan menjadi milikku!"

Teriaknya dengan menatap keji ke tubuh gadis yang disalib disebuah ruangan dengan teriakan yang sangat keras.

Gadis itu sudah bisa merasakan jika ia akan mati disini namun jauh di hati kecilnya ia sangat berharap ia bisa bertahan dan diselamatkan. Ia pun berdoa dengan pikiran semakin blur dan kesadaran semakin meninggalkan tubuhnta ia berdoa dengan sangat jelas pada tuhan atau pada siapapun

'To... Tolong selamatkan hamba. Penjaga langit'

Doanya sedikit terbata-bata namun ia merasakan sebuah titik hangat dihatinya. Sebuah perasaan hangat yang menenangkan serta membuatnya sangat berani walau ia di ujung tombak kematian.

Ia terus berdoa berulang-ulang dengan sangat lantang dihatinya karena ia tahu sesuatu yang besar akan datang.

'Tolong aku, kesatria Bintang!'

"Apa?!"

Sebuah teriakan terkejut datang dari 3 sosok makhluk itu yang sejak tadi menyiksa gadis malang ini.

"..."

Gadis itu perlahan membuka mata dengan mata merabun ia dapat melihat sesosok pria berbaju besi dengan pedang berdiri di depannya dengan berlutut layaknya kesatria.

'Tidak mungkin... Dia... The blue knight'

Sosok pria dengan baju besi berwarna biru-putih dengan perisai berbentuk salib di tangan kirinya masih tetap berlutut di depan gadis itu, sang gadis hanya bisa menggumam dengan pelan karena tenaganya hampir habis untuk bertahan.

'To...tolong aku'

Knight itu berdiri "Dengan senang hati, My Lady"

Pedang ditangan kanan Knight itu bersinar terang, Gadis itu hanya bisa mendengarkan semuanya dan berterima kasih banyak pada dewa yang mendengarkannya.

Knight dengan baju besi biru gelap itu mengarahkan pedangnya ketiga sosok yang perlahan mundur darinya. Dari balik helm kedua mata Kesatria itu menatap tajam pada mereka bertiga

"Sumpahku sebagai Knight dan Kebanggaanku sebagai pemegang pedang ini. Aku bersumpah pada kalian yang melukai Vassal-ku bahwa darah kalian akan mengalir di ujung pedangku!"

Tiga sosok itu mulai bersiaga penuh dan salah satu dari mereka maju menatap tajam ke Kesatria yang datang entah darimana.

"Siapa kau!"

Kesatria itu tidak menjawab, kesabaran pria itu mulai habis. "Dasar bajingan!"

ia mengeluarkan sayap hitam dan melesat ke kesatria dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Kesatria dengan zirah biru itu hanya diam ditempat hingga beberapa detik sebelum serangan mencapai dirinya sebuah ayunan sangat cepat menghantam tangan Pria yang memiliki sayap hitam itu.

Keduanya saling berlaga kekuatan yang dimana Pria itu berusaha mendorong Kesatria mundur dengan tangan yang ia lapisi kekuatan gelap. Namun ia sangat naif dimana ia mengeluarkan kekuatan terlalu ceroboh sehingga Kesatria itu dengan sangat mudah memprediksi.

"Ah!"

Yang benar saja, Pria itu terkena tendangan sangat kuat dari kaki Kesatria itu.

"Donhaseek-sama!"

Teriak perempuan berambut hitam lalu ia menatap tajam ke Kesatria berbaju besi hitam dengan mata penuh kebencian. Gadis itu melesat ke kesatria dan menyerangnya namun lagi-lagi serangan frontal seperti itu sangatlah mudah ditebak bagi kesatria.

"Ahk!"

2 orang pingsan seketika setelah menerima serangan berkekuatan tinggi Kesatria. Satu diantaranya sudah mulai gemetar ketika ia melihat mata tajam dibalik helm yang berlogokan Kriten Katolik

"Aku berikan kau kesempatan untuk memilih! Apa kau mau bertarung atau pergi dengan damai"

Tak perlu ditebak karena sudah jelas apa jawaban yang diberikan pria itu. Mereka bertiga pergi melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian meninggalkan kesatria itu sendirian disana. Sang Kesatria dengan baju besi berwarna biru tua mulai berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju Asia Argento yang masih disalib. Dengan satu kali ayunan pedangnya yang penuh dengan sinar yang menyilaukan ikatan yang mengikat tubuh Asia semuanya terpotong dan seketika Asia terjatuh namun sebelum ia menyentuh tanah sang kesatria menangkap tubuh Asia dengan kedua tangannya.

"My lady. Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Asia Argento masih lemah setelah semua yang ia lalui, yang bisa Asia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum dengan penuh paksaan. Sang Kesatria hanya bisa menatap pemanggilnya dengan diam menunggu apa yang ingin diperintahkan si pemanggilnya

Sang Kesatria mulai merasakan kehadiran baru yang membuatnya sangat waspada. Kesatria membaringkan tubuh Asia dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian hingga saat ia melihat Asia tidak terganggu ia mulai berdiri dan menarik pedang dari pinggangnya dan ia tancapkan ke lantai sambil memegangnya dengan kedua tangan menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi

Sebuah lingkaran merah tercipta dengan banyak tulisan. Tak lama sosok bermunculan dari lingkaran itu yang dimana ia merasa jika mereka adalah musuh.

Saat kelompok remaja itu selesai menampilkan diri Sang Kesatria mencabut pesangnya dan ia arahkan ke mereka. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Whoa?!..."

!

Kelompok itu terkejut dengan kehadiran tak mereka duga. Salah satu dari kelompok itu memberikan tatapan kemarahan pada Kesatria berbaju biru tua

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Asia!"

"Naru.. Tahan dirimu"

Perempuan berkepala merah menahan remaja itu dari menuju kehadapannya. Saat kelompok mulai tenang, gadis itu mulai menatap kesatria berbaju besi biru tua dengan pedang yang bersinar.

"Maafkan kelancangan teman saya. Tapi bisa saya tahu, siapa anda. Tuan Kesatria"

Gadis berkepala merah itu mendekat kearah kesatria namun ia tidak tahu jika itu adalah pilihan yang sangat salah

cling

Sebuah tebasan pedang sangat cepat bahkan sangat cepat sekali hingga kelompok itu tidak bisa melihatnya dengan mata biasa. Gadis itu diam membeku ketika beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong

"Jangan berani bergerak jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu"

Ucap Kesatria dengan dingin.

"Rias-!"

Salah satu gadis dengan rambut hitam bergerak dengan cepat menuju temannya sementara dua laki-laki lainnya melesat kearahnya berusaha menyerang kesatria.

"Beraninya kau!"

"Tidak! Jangan Naru! Kiba!"

Teriak gadis kepala merah pada dua temannya namun apa daya keduanya sudah terlanjur berusaha menyerang pria berbaju besi itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Namun apa yang mereka berdua tidak ketahui adalah fakta dimana serangan mereka sangat mudah ditangkal kesatria itu.

Hal yang mereka tahu berikutnya adalah mereja terkena pukulan benda tumpul tepat diwajah dengan sangat kuat hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"Kiba! Naru!"

Teriak gadis berambut merah ketika dua remaja itu spontan tak sadarkan diri karena serangan dari pedang kesatria itu. Gadis berambut hitam mulai menggeram

"Beraninya kau!"

"Tunggu Akeno-chan!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu melesat kearah Kesatria walau sempat dihentikan oleh temannya namun tindakannya tidak dapat dihentikan. Namun

"..."

Gadis berambut hitam itu terhenti dan diam membeku dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya akibat merasakan sebuah sensasi dingin besi di lehernya.

"A..apa?!"

Gadis berambut merah terkejut luar biasa bagaimana bisa pria berbaju besi biru tua itu bergerak sangat cepat sekali. Namun Gadis berambut hitam tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali bahkan faktanya ia merasa ketakutannya bertambah saat melihat sepasang mata yang tajam menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya.

"Kau bergerak, maka lehermu putus"

Ucapnya dengan dingin.

Gadis berambut putih ikut membisu tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali faktanya mereka semua tidak bersuara.

"T..tunggu tuan Kesatria. Tolong jangan sakiti temanku"

Ujar perempuan rambut merah dengan nada memohon.

"..."

Kesatria itu diam sejenak sambil menatap dengan sangat tajam ke arah gadis yang ia todongkan pedangnya.

"Baiklah"

Ucap datar sang kesatria sambil menurunkan penjagaan dan berdiri dalam diam hingga beberapa menit kedepan

Waktu berjalan hingga beberapa jam saat semua teman-teman pendatang baru itu sadar dari suasana kaku. Gadis rambut merah yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Rias Gremory, mengatakan jika kedatangan mereka untuk menolong teman mereka Asia.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga malam perlahan mulai menjadi semakin larut. Suasana suatu ruangan dimana penuh dengan benda-benda antik era abad pertengahan pun menjadi tidak dihiraukan sepenuhnya karena saat ini 2 Orang remaja sedang duduk di sofa dengan aura tegang sementara 3 lainnya berusaha merawat Asia dengan apa yang mereka mampu.

Namun yang membuat suasana ruangan terasa tegang bukanlah hal itu, melainkan sesosok pria berbaju besi mulai dari kepala hingga kaki layaknya pasukan abad pertengahan dengan armor berwarna biru terang yang sedang berdiri tepat disudut ruangan dengan pedang masih ia pegang dengan kedua tangan yang ia tancapkan dilantai.

Terhitung sudah 3 jam penuh sejak Asia mulai dirawat, saat itu juga Kesatria itu berdiri disana menunggu membuat suasana ruangan sangat tegang sekali.

'Ergm...'

Remaja rambut kuning mulai bergumam dan menatap temannya yang duduk diseberangnya dengan tenang minum teh tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ah!"

Suara Rias mendesah lelah bersamaan dengan Akeno mulai terdengar ditelinga sang Kesatria dan semua yang ada di ruangan.

"Buchou! Bagaimana dengan Asia?!"

"Beruntung Asia tidak mengalami hal yang membahayakan nyawanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun Naru"

Remaja itu mulai menunjukkan raut wajah bahagia pada Rias Gremory yang diketahui sebagai pemimpin kelompok kecil ini.

Tak lama suara baru terdengar saat semua perhatian tertuju pada sumber suara, Asia Argento mulai tersadar.

Suara dentingan

Suara itu cukup keras membuat perhatian tertuju pada Kesatria itu yang dimana mereka melihat ia saat ini sedang berlutut dengan penuh kehormatan.

"A..Asia?!"

Remaja rambut pirang itu terkejut ketika menatap tubuh Asia yang terbaring dikasur.

"Ada apa Naru?!"

"Buchou! Asia bersinar!"

Semuanya (Kecuali Kesatria yang masih berlutut) menatap Asia yang bersinar cahaya kuning cukup terang namun tidak menyilaukan. Tak lama Asia membuka mata dan berdiri dengan sinar masih terang menyala. Asia perlahan berjalan menuju Kesatria yang masih berlutut disana, Rias dan semua yang ada diruangan menatap dengan terkejut atau lebih tepatnya dengan shock keadaan yang mereka lihat ini.

"Sir Persant, Blue Knight dari Kerajaan Roma. Angkat kepalamu"

"Tentu My Lady"

Masih dalam keadaan berlutut ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Asia yang disinari cahaya keemasan mulai mengangkat jarinya. "Saya sebagai pemanggilmu yang ke 89 dengan ini memerintahkanmu untuk bertarung melindungi gadis ini hingga tujuannya tercapai. Apa anda paham wahai Kesatriaku"

"Dengan senang hati My lady"

Asia tersenyum lalu ia ikut jongkok dan memegang kepala Kesatria yang ditutupi helm. "Aku sangat menyesal harus memberikanmu beban seperti ini hingga ratusan tahun, Sir Persant"

"Keinginan anda adalah sebuah tanggung jawab hamba. Saya tidak memiliki penyesalan untuk melayani anda hingga berapa banyak reingkarnasi yang harus hamba lewati"

Asia mulai tersenyum sedih lalu Asia memejamkan mata dan mulai sebuah melodi terdengar sangat jelas sekali.

Ia melepaskan tangannya di kepala Kesatria dan bernyanyi dengan cukup kuat.

"Painting the night with sun"

"You and I, mirrors of light"

"Twin flames of fire"

"Lit in another time and place"

"I knew your name" Asia menatap ke Kesatria disela ia bernyanyi dengan aura kuning keemasan semakin jelas terlihat. Perlahan Aura itu mengalir kearah Kesatria itu yang masih berlutut dengan pedang ia pegang di kedua tangannya.

"I knew your face"

"Your love and grace"

Nyanyian berakhir dengan seluruh aura keemasan menghilang dari tubuh Asia dan berpindah ke Kesatria berbaju besi berwarna biru tua. Sebelum aura itu menghilang sepenuhnya, Asia mendekat kearah Kesatria dan mengangkat wajah Kesatria itu dan ia tempelkan dahinya dengan Dahi Kesatria yang ditutupi helm besi

"Kau akan selalu menjadi Kesatriaku yang aku cintai, Wahai Sir Persant"

"Itu sebuah kehormatan bagi hamba My Lady"

"Ehehehe... Kau masih saja seperti itu~" Asia tersenyum cerah padanya sebelum akhirnya Aura itu menghilang dan Asia kembali pingsan.

Tidak ada yang tahu rahasia bumi ini bahkan banyak rahasia yang disimpan perlahan terlupakan tak terkecuali bagi mereka yang sudah mengetahuinya baik melalui legenda, Sejarah maupun perjalanan sendiri.

Pagi itu semuanya berjalan dengan sangat normal bagi mereka. Asia sepenuhnya sembuh dari luka yang ia alami serta semua rekan-rekan Rias juga masih agak tegang dengan kehadiran tak mereka inginkan.

"Uhm.. Buchou, apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

Rias menggelengkan kepala "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sejak kemarin ia masih berdiri disana menunggu Asia tanpa berpindah tempat satu inchi pun. Aku penasaran apa dia ini benar-benar kesatria?"

Kiba Yuuto yang meminum teh dengan tenang mulai angkat suara. "Tidak salah lagi jika ia memang seorang Knight"

Perhatian mereka arahkan ke Kiba yang silent sejak awal mereka berkumpul pagi ini di Ruangan.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba?"

Balas Koneko gadis kecil dengan rambut putih. Kiba menyeruput teh-nya sekali lagi lalu mulai menatap teman-temannya dengan satu jari ia arahkan ke Knight yang berdiri di sudut ruangan tepat disebelah Asia yang tertidur. Cukup mengesankan seorang manusia bisa berdiri tak bergerak sama sekali layaknya patung disana selama satu malam penuh.

"Aku sangat yakin sekali jika dia adalah Knight asli dari kerajaan Roma dulu"

"Tunggu dulu Kiba! Apa maksudmu seperti itu! Apa kau mau bilang kalau dia itu seorang Kesatria yang sudah tidak ada selama puluhan abad lalu?!"

"Ia, itu benar. Aku lahir dari keluarga ahli pedang. Melihat sikapnya seperti itu, aku sangat yakin jika ia adalah seorang Knight Asli. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Kiba?" Rias ikut angkat suara

"Aku tidak pernah mengetahui ada legenda mengenai Kesatria dengan baju zirah biru tua sebelumnya. Bahkan dalam buku legenda Raja Arthur sendiri aku tidak pernah mengetahui adanya nama Persant"

Semuanya terdiam hingga akhirnya Akeno memutuskan untuk berdiri. "Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak tanyakan padanya?"

Akeno bergerak menuju Kesatria itu.

"..."

Rias, Akeno dan Naruto dengan diam menatap ke Kesatria yang berdiri dengan pedang masih ia pegang di kedua tangannya.

"Uhm... Buchou?"

"Rias, coba tanya padanya"

Akeno dan Naruto dua-duanya mengarahkan pertanyaan yang sama ke Rias dengan berat hati ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada patung hidup ini.

"Ano... Mr. Knight"

"..."

"..."

Tidak menjawab sama sekali bahkan Rias mengulang pertanyaan beberapa kali namun masih tidak dijawab dan terus diam.

'Apa-apaan sih dia ini!' Marah Naruto pada kesatria yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari mereka semua.

"Hoi! Jawab pertanyaan Buchou!" Marahnya

"..."

Mereka semua mulai muram karena tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali. Kiba Yuuto yang selesai menyeruput teh mulai berdiri

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Kiba Yuuto"

Ucap retorik Koneko ketika melihat Kiba mengeluarkan pedang dengan kekuatannya.

Kiba menoleh ke Koneko dengan senyuman. "Mengetest-nya"

Kiba bergerak sangat cepat menuju Asia dengan pedang penuh kekuatan. Seisi ruangan meledak dalam kepanikan karena tindakan Kiba namun...

"Apa?!"

"?!"

"!"

Empat orang terkejut luar biasa karena Kiba Yuuto ditahan dengan satu tangan oleh Knight yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Kiba tanpa mereka sadari.

'Ba...Bagaimana bisa?! Dia sangat cepat!' Naruto membelakkan mata ketidakpercayaan

Kiba menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang Knight Asli"

Kiba mengambil langkah mundur dan menatap ke Kesatria yang mulai kembali ke pose awal yaitu berdiri dengan pedang ia tancapkan ke lantai dengan kedua tangan masih menggenggam pedang.

"Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Naruto mulai meledak dalam kemarahan ketika melihat tindakan sembrono itu. Ia bahkan nyaris memukul wajah temannya setelah menggenggam kerah baju Kiba. Namun Kiba hanya tersenyum

"Apa kau pikir aku berniat melakukan itu dengan serius?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat, sekarang kita tahu jika Kesatria ini memang tidak tidur sama sekali dan bahkan ia merespon sangat cepat setelah aku berusaha menyerang Asia. Dengan kata lain, Dia ini adalah penjaga Asia sesuai dengan apa yang kita dengar kemarin, Bukan begitu Buchou?"

Rias mulai menganggukkan kepala dan saat suasana mulai tenang, Rias kembali mengulang percobaan untuk berbicara pada Knight ini dengan pendekatan yang paling formal tepat didepan Knight sementara sisanya berdiri mengawasi dari belakang.

"... Tuan Knight, Saya Rias Gremory, Keturunan asli keluarga bangsawan Gremory serta penerus sah Bangsawan. Dengan ini saya ingin berbicara dengan Lord anda melalui Anda"

'Jeez, aku sangat benci harus menggunakan nama kebangsawananku'

Tak lama perhatian mereka tertuju pada Knight itu yang bergerak lalu menaikkan pedangnya dan ia sarungkan kembali ke pinggangnya. Tindakan itu spontan membuat Naruto, Akeno dan Koneko terkejut. Namun Kiba hanya tersenyum

'"Sudah aku duga jika ia hanya mendengarkan perkataan Royalti"

Naruto yang berada disebelah Kiba mulai memberikannya tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Dengar Naruto, Seorang Knight Abad pertengahan umumnya ditugaskan oleh Raja untuk melayani seorang Lord sekaligus menjadi Vassalnya. Namun jika Sang Lord mereka dalam keadaan tidak bisa memberikan perintah, maka Knight memiliki kewajiban untuk menjadi pengganti Lord dalam pertemuan dengan royalti lainnya"

"Tunggu sebentar Kiba! Ini bukan game, bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika dia itu benar-benar Knight?!"

"Aku sendiri pun tidak yakin, namun aku sangat percaya jika dia itu benar-benar Knight. Masalah dia itu asli dari kerajaan jaman dulu atau tidak, kita serahkan Buchou untuk mencari tahu"

Rias sendiri mulai gugup ketika melihat Knight cukup tinggi ini yang menatapnya langsung walau ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun ia bisa mengetahui jika sepasang bola mata menatapnya.

Rias menelan ludah sejenak lalu ia kembali ke sikap formalnya dengan mengangkat sedikit roknya dengan kedua tangannya. "Maafkan atas kelancangan rekan-rekan saya tadi. Namun kami tidak berniat buruk, saya selaku Lord atas mereka dengan formal menyatakan permohonan maaf atas hal itu" sambil menundukkan kepala

"... My Lady tidak bisa menjawab hal itu dalam kondisinya saat ini. Namun saya akan menerimanya sebagai perwakilan"

'ugh...' "Ba..Baiklah, Jika begitu. uhm.. Tuan Knight, Bisakah anda memberitahu apakah Tuan Anda menyewa anda untuk menjadi Knight Pribadinya?"

Rias mulai gugup lagi ketika melihat Knight itu. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertamanya melakukan pertemuan formal, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka akan melakukannya lagi.

"Saya datang atas kehendak pribadi saya"

"Kehendak pribadi?"

"Benar, My Lady tidak menyewa saya, melainkan ia hanya memanggil saya dan saya datang dengan suka rela"

...

...

Rias kehabisan kata-kata

"Ehm... Bisa saya ketahui anda datang darimana Tuan Knight"

Kesatria itu terdiam sejenak lalu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Dari waktu yang tak terhitung dan tempat yang sangat jauh"

"Di..Dimanakah itu"

"Maaf, Sudah waktunya bagi saya kembali menjaga My Lady"

Kesatria itu kembali mengambil pedangnya dan ia tancapkan dilantai dan kembali ke posisi semula layaknya patung

Misteri pun memenuhi pikiran Rias ketika melihat bagaimana loyalnya seorang kesatria aneh ini pada sosok gadis biasa yang bernama Asia


	2. The Beginning

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang damai untuk sebuah sekolah yang berada ditengah-tengah kota yang padat seperti Tokyo

"Uhm..."

Gumam seorang siswi perempuan saat terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk dapat sadar dari nyenyaknya tidur yang ia alami tadi malam. Mengusap matanya beberapa kali, Gadis bernama Asia Argento akhirnya dapat tersadar sepenuhnya dari rasa kantuk yang tersisa

"Dimana aku?"

Ia melihat-lihat interior ruangan tak lama lamunannya langsung hilang ketika melihat sesosok manusia berlutut di depannya dengan baju zirah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh seolah-olah ia adalah sosok kesatria abad pertengahan.

"Uhm... Berarti itu bukan mimpi?"

Asia bergumam ketika melihat sosok itu

Sangat tidak dapat dipercaya baginya ketika ia nyaris mati oleh sosok aneh namun ia diselamatkan bagaikan seorang putri dari cerita kerajaan yang selalu ia dengar saat ia masih anak-anak.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja, My Lady?"

"Ehm... B..Bisa aku tahu, siapa anda?"

asia berusaha bersikap seformal mungkin pada sosok manusia yang berlutut di depannya.

"Dengan senang hati saya akan menjawab anda. Saya adalah kesatria yang menjawab panggilan anda, mulai saat ini saya siap untuk melindungi anda sesuai dengan sumpah saya"

"Sumpah?"

"Itu benar. Anda adalah orang yang memanggil saya dengan menggunakan kalung suci itu"

Mata Asia langsung tertuju pada kalung yang ada di lehernya. Kalung itu bersinar warna kehijauan dan itu membuatnya sedikit kebingungan karena ia sangat yakin ketika ia menerima kalung itu dari Vatikan, benda ini tidak bersinar sama sekali.

"Eh... Tu...Tunggu dulu, apa maksud dari Panggilanku? Apakah anda dan saya pernah saling berhubungan sebelumnya?"

"Pernah, dan itu sudah sangat lama sekali"

Mendengar hal itu membuat rasa penasaran Asia semakin membesar, hal itu sangat wajar mengingat ia sejak kecil lahir dan tumbuh di gereja terletak di tengah-tengah desanya sehingga sangat tidak mungkin baginya jika ia memiliki kenalan seseorang yang seaneh ini.

"... E...ehm... A... Apakah anda yang menyelamatkan saya saat itu"

Asia memastikan yang ia alami kemarin bukanlah mimpi. Kesatria aneh itu masih berlutut namun ia bisa tahu jika Kesatria itu menganggukkan kepalanya

"O..Oh..."

"Mohon ijinkan saya berbicara dengan bebas, My Lady"

"T..Tentu"

Asia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan pembicaraan formal dan terkesan kaku seperti ini. Apa yang jauh lebih mengganggu adalah mendengar dirinya dipanggil My Lady oleh sesosok laki-laki dengan baju zirah ini

'Apa mungkin?'

Asia mulai memproses cerita yang ia dengar dari sosok kesatria ini sambil mengingat kembali apa yang BAPA pernah katakan padanya saat ia berada di Vatikan.

'Apa itu artinya aku adalah orang yang berhasil memanggil sosok kesatria suci dari Gereja Katolik terbesar?!'

Asia mulai tak mempercayai sedikitpun apa yang ia pikirkan sampai akhirnya Kesatria itu berdiri dengan tegak

Kesatria itu menggenggam tangan kanan Asia yang kecil dengan tangannya yang dilapisi zirah besi.

Dingin dan sangat dingin sekali

Itulah sensasi yang Asia rasakan ketika tangannya digenggam oleh kesatria ini namun sangat aneh sekali, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasakan kehangatan yang sangat menyenangkan bagaikan kehangatan yang ia rasakan ketika merasakan sinar matahari fajar.

"My Lady, Apapun yang anda pikirkan dan apapun yang anda rasakan. Ijinkan Hamba yang membawa semua perasaan gelap yang anda miliki. Hamba akan selalu bersama dengan anda dan Hamba juga yang akan membawa anda menuju impian anda. Jadi"

Walaupun dibalik helm itu Asia tidak dapat melihat wajah Sang Kesatria penyelamatnya, namun ia bisa melihat jika kedua bola mata yang bersinar itu adalah tatapan mata yang penuh dengan kasih dan sayang.

"... Te...Terima kasih atas loyalitas anda. Wahai Kesatriaku. Te...Tetaplah mengabdi dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga anda"

"Itu adalah kehormatan bagi saya"

'Walaupun ia terlihat seperti orang aneh, tapi... Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik'

Asia tersenyum melihat sang kesatrianya ini.

[]

"Kesatria bintang, Sosok kesatria yang muncul pada abad 8 yang dimana pada masa kejayaan kerajaan Roma kaum iblis menyatakan perang pada umat manusia setelah sebelumnya perdamaian panjang yang berjalan selama 400 tahun terputus"

"Kaum Iblis menyatakan perang pada umat manuia dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Namun perang itu pun berujung ke kondisi Stalemate yang dimana kedua sisi tak bisa maju maupun mundur"

"Melihat situasi itu, kaum umat manusia merekrut seorang Pahlawan dari kasta Jelata yang bekerja sebagai budak disebuah mansion..."

Saat ini seorang anak remaja dengan warna rambut blond membaca sebuah buku legenda yang kebetulan sekali ia menemukan apa yang ia ingin cari.

Melakukan penelitian mengenai musuhmu adalah hal yang paling penting dilakukan sebelum berperang. Namun untuk hal ini, ia tidak melakukan riset untuk mengetahui kemampuan perang lawannya melainkan ia hanya mengikuti perintah untuk meneliti

Sedikit aneh

"Hah... Capek"

keluhnya ketika menatap tumpukan buku dikamarnya yang semakin bertambah banyak.

Jika bukan permintaan (Perintah) Dari Rias-senpai. Ia sangat tidak mau melakukan penelitian tak berguna seperti ini

Mengingat soal permintaan, ia kembali teringat soal Kiba yang mengatakan padanya mengenai Kesatria itu

"Dengar, Dia itu pasti memiliki masa lalu yang cukup mudah di cari tahu. Coba mulai dari beberapa legenda Kerajaan Roma dan Raja Arthur. Aku yakin itu ada kaitannya dengan situasi kita saat ini"

(Mendesah)

Ia sangat lelah bahkan otaknya tak mampu lagi bekerja dengan baik setelah memaksakan diri mempelajari hal-hal yang ia benci.

'Apa tidak bisa untukku menikmati hari yang tenang?'

Pikirnya sambil memejamkan mata diruangan kamarnya yang gelap. Butuh beberapa saat baginya agar bisa tertidur sepenuhnya

"..."

"Ehehehe... Wajah tidurmu sangat lucu"

Sebuah suara feminin terdengar ditelinganya namun kantuk masih menguasai pikirannya sehingga ia tak memperdulikan apapun disekelilingnya lagi

*Poke

*Poke *Poke

"ergh..."

Ia mengerang ketika sesuatu menyentuh pipinya.

"Ehehehe..."

Tawa itu lagi

"Ergh... Jangan ganggu aku"

Kali ini ia kesal ketika gangguan tidurnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun seolah tak ada yang salah, gangguan tidurnya semakin bertambah parah dan itu membuat kedutan di dahinya semakin tampak

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

Bentaknya dengan pelan sambil menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusir gangguan

"Hyan"

Sesuatu yang aneh ia dengar

'Suara perempuan'

Pikirnya ketika merasakan sebuah perasaan lembut di tangannya.

"Hyan... Naru sangat nakal"

Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk mengerti kata itu hingga akhirnya kedua matanya terbuka lebar

'Ti...Tidak mungkin event seperti itu ada!'

teriaknya dalam kepala ketika memikirkan event disebuah galge yang dimana protagonis utama diganggu oleh heroine di dalam kamar.

Saat ia bangun dari kasurnya hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok gadis berambut putih pendek tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

*Berkedut

"KENAPA KAU DISINI!"

"Hyaaahn... Naru-chan marah"

Gadis itu tertawa saat berlari keluar dari kamarnya diikuti dia yang berlari mengejar sosok perempuan yang mengganggunya itu.

Keduanya berlari hingga sampai diruang tengah dimana Ibunya menunggu dengan makanan sudah siap dihidangkan.

"Eh?! Sudah pagi!"

Perasaannya ia baru tidur selama 4 menit tapi ia tak menyangka akan sudah sepagi ini.

"Oh ya? Naru, kenapa cepat sekali bangun?"

Ibunya tersenyum kearahnya ketika anak laki-lakinya sedang berdebat dengan anak tetangga sebelah.

"Kaa-san, Kenapa kau membiarkan dia masuk kemarku!"

Protesnya sambil menarik pipi gadis berambut putih itu.

"Ara... Bukankah harusnya kau berterima kasih padanya?"

"Kenapa harus?!"

Balasnya dengan keras ketika menambah kekuatan pada tangannya yang masih menarik kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Phmukhannya khau ihu suha banmgun therlmbat"

(Bukannya kau suka bangun terlambat?"

"Tapi bukannya aku mengijinkanmu masuk kedalam kamarku dasar gadis penyelinap!"

Melihat tingkah keduanya sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil membiarkan perdebatan mereka selesai sejenak.

Koneko Toujo, Dia adalah sosok gadis yang sudah berteman dengan Naruto sejak duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Fakta bahwa keduanya sangat dekat sering membuat sekeliling mengira jika mereka adalah sepasang kakak beradik yang sering berdebat

Hal itu tak bisa dielakkan mengingat fitur tubuh Koneko memang terlihat seperti Siswi SMP kelas 1 walaupun Koneko sebenarnya kelas 1 SMA

*Menguap

Keluh tubuhnya yang kurang tidur saat berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Hohoho... Apa kau menghabiskan waktu malammu untuk meneliti soal hal-hal mesum?"

"Mana mungkin!"

"Hahahaha... Bukankah kau sering menyembunyikan majalah itu dibawah kasurmu?"

Tatap Koneko dengan main-main. Ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya menyeringai

"Kau naif! semua koleksiku sudah jelas aku sembunyikan diloteng kamarku dan tersembunyi dengan sangat aman... Eh?!"

Koneko menatapnya dengan binar ketika mengetahui sesuatu yang menarik.

"Yes! Akhirnya aku bisa tahu dimana lokasinya"

"H..Hei! jangan bersuara sekeras itu!"

Protesnya sambil mengejar sosok Koneko yang berlari sambil berteriak kegirangan setelah mengetahui lokasi rahasianya dimana.

Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk dapat menyusul cepatnya laju lari Koneko.

Keduanya berhenti setelah ia berhasil menangkap Koneko. Saat mereka berada digerbang sekolah Koneko langsung melepaskan diri dari genggamannya dan seperti biasanya

Koneko berubah 180 derajat seperti orang lain yang ia tak kenal sama sekali atau lebih tepatnya Personalita Koneko yang 180 derajat berubah kebelakang

"Sampai jumpa di klub"

Ucap Koneko dengan dingin dan itu membuat sakit kepalanya semakin kuat.

'Bagaimana bisa sosok yang seceria dan manja bagaikan anak kecil seperti dia, bisa merubah sikap hanya dalam itungan detik?!'

Ia menggelengkan kepala membayangkan sosok perempuan yang unik sepertinya bisa ada di real life selain di Anime yang biasa ia tonton.

Berjalan menuju kelas adalah hal yang normal ia lakukan setiap harinya.

Rossweisse-sensei juga masih sama seperti biasanya yang dimana secara random ia menemukan dirinya dikerumuni oleh murid laki-laki yang tergoda dengan kecantikan naturalnya.

"Oho"

Ia melihat sesuatu yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya ketika melihat papan pengumuman di Aula yang dimana memberitahukan soal event Festival Musim panas.

Festival ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya di sekolah SMA ini mengingat ia baru kelas 1.

Percaya atau tidak, ia masuk ke sekolah setingkat Nasional seperti ini adalah kebetulan semata.

Itu semua terjadi saat awal Januari yang dimana ia menemukan dirinya dibunuh oleh sosok tak dikenal yang berhasil menipunya berkencan.

Saat ia yakin dirinya sudah tamat saat itulah sosok Angels datang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

yah walaupun yang menyelamatkannya bukan seorang Angels melainkan iblis namun secara teknis hal itu masih dapat dikatakan sebagai Angels penyelamat.

Darisana-lah keanehan hidupnya dimulai yang dimana saat ia dipaksa bertarung melawan sosok yang mustahil ia lawan seperti Phenex hingga pekerjaan yang sangat aneh seperti berurusan dengan banci.

Cukup aneh juga baginya ketika mengetahui jika selama ini Koneko ternyata seorang stalker, ia tahu soal ini akibat dari perkembangan pesat dalam indera perasa dan insting mengakibatkan ia dapat mengetahui sekelilingnya dalam radius diameter 50 meter.

Koneko pun tak lama mengetahui rahasianya yang dimana ia bukan manusia lagi dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat keheranan ketika Koneko secara sukarela mau menjadi iblis.

Sekali lagi ia mendesah berat ketika memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padanya belakangan in

Terutama ketika menyangkut masalah yang baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu ini.

Yaitu mengenai masalah Asia Argento yang menurut keterangan dari Rias-Senpai jika ia adalah sosok suci dari Gereja Katolik terbesar, Vatikan

Sebenarnya dari awal mereka bertemu itu sudah menjadi pertanda buruk baginya dan bagi Asia dan ia sudah tahu itu. Karena pada dasarnya Iblis adalah sosok terkutuk dan sangat tidak bisa mendekat benda-benda suci maupun tempat suci

'Aku harap ia baik-baik saja'

Pikirnya dengan khawatir pada sosok biarawati itu

[]

Aktivitas sekolah berjalan dengan normal seperti biasanya dan tak ada hal-hal istimewa kecuali beberapa masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh beberapa siswa

Namun kali ini masalah yang muncul sedikit berbeda ketika menyangkut siswa

"Hei liihat itu! Kosplay itu sangat keren"

Saat itu jam istirahat dan banyak siswa/Siswi keluar dari kelas untuk sekedar bekeliling maupun makan siang.

Perhatian seluruh murid saat itu tertuju pada sosok laki-laki dengan pakaian yang tak wajar untuk lingkungan sekolah pada umumnya

"Apa dia itu chuunibyou?"

"Gak mungkin! Lihatlah zirah besi yang ia pakai itu. Bukankah itu kelihatannya berat dan susah untuk dipakai?"

Perdebatan antar siswa terus terjadi ketika membahas sosok yang sedang berjalan disekolah Lorong sekolah.

Dia adalah sosok laki-laki dengan baju zirah besi yang terlihat cukup mengintimidasi siapapun yang menatapnya.

Namun hal itu sangat tidak wajar untuk digunakan di lingkungan sekolah yang dimana harusnya pakaian hanyalah pakaian sekolah biasa.

Ia mendesah dibalik helmnya melihat betapa berisiknya orang-orang yang ada disini. Memilih mencari tempat yang nyaman adalah hal yang ia lakukan saat ini hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya membawanya ke atap bangunan yang disebut sekolah.

Disana ia dapat melihat gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri dengan gagah. Melihat bagaimana perubahan drastis dari setiap era, ia mulai mengingat kembali ap yang dulu Lord pertamanya katakan

"Ne... Kau tahu tidak apa yang kupikirkan?"

Gadis itu adalah sosok seorang prajurit wanita yang bersama dengannya saat berperang melawan Demons. Gadis itu menatap kearah cakrawala dimana di area itu yang dulunya sebuah padang rumput berubah menjadi tempat tumpukan tubuh tak bernyawa

Senyuman di wajahnya seolah-olah menunjukkan kesedihan tersembunyi.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan, My Lady?"

Gadis itu menghadap kearahnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Sebuah tempat yang dimana aku yakin manusia dan demons akan hidup rukun"

"Bukankah anda terlalu optimistis"

(Tertawa kecil) "Bukankah justru anda yang terlalu Pesimistis soal banyak hal. Wahai Vassal-ku"

Ia langsung berlutut di depan gadis itu

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya jika itu mengganggu anda, My Lady"

"Fufufu... Jika kita berada di kerajaan. Kau bisa dipenjara karena menyindirku"

Saat tawa Asia mulai reda ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Wahai Vassal-ku yang gagah berani. Saya sangat menghargai kinerja anda dalam melayaniku. Oleh karena itu..."

Gadis tu berdoa lalu tak lama ia merasakan lonjakan energi mengalir ke tubuhnya. Ia terkejut ketika menatap pedang yang ada di pinggangnya bersinar sangat terang

"My Lady, Apa yang anda lakukan?!"

di area itu yang dulunya sebuah padang rumput berubah menjadi tempat tumpukan tubuh tak bernyawa

Senyuman di wajahnya seolah-olah menunjukkan kesedihan tersembunyi.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan, My Lady?"

Gadis itu menghadap kearahnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

Teriaknya pada sang gadis namun dia hanya tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Dengarkan aku wahai Vassal, Lord Issei"

"Dengan ini aku menyerahkan seluruh jiwaku padamu. Semoga dengan membawa jiwaku kau bisa membawa kemenangan dalam setiap pertempuran"

Ia hanya terdiam bagaikan patung ketika melihatnya tersenyum tulus. Apa yang sang gadis ini lakukan adalah mentrasfer energi kehidupan ke pedangnya sehingga umur gadis ini tidak akan lama

"My Lady!"

Ia langsung berdiri sambil memegang kedua bahu sang kesatria perempuan itu. Walaupun sang gadis tak dapat melihat wajah Kesatria itu, namun ia dapat menebak bagaimana ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu

Dia sangat khawatir padanya dan membayangkan hal itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk memberikan seluruh jiwaku padamu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu"

Ucapnya sambil memegang helm yang menutup kepala Kesatria

".….My Lady, Anda harusnya tahu jika aku tak bisa mencintai siapapun"

Ucap kesatria itu dengan nada sedih dan itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa karena mendengar kalimat itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tak peduli soal itu"

"Karena…"

Wajahnya langsung ia tempelkan dihelm yang menutupi kepala kesatria itu. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan diam

".…. Aku ingin perang ini berakhir secepat mungkin"

Akhir dari kenangannnya yang telah ia ingat selama ribuan tahun lamanya

Ia sudah melayani dan terus menjalani hidup seperti ini tanpa ada ujung sama sekali.

'Hei, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan'

Pikirnya sambil menatap kearah langit biru sambil membayangkan sosok perempuan dengan rambut seperti emas putih.

[]

Saat itu adalah saat yang cukup menyebalkan bagi Rias Gremory

Ia saat ini menghadapi situasi dimana ia dipaksa untuk menjadi penerus dari keturunan Gremory dengan catatan ia harus mau menjadi leader dari underworld

Yang artinya ia harus membuang seluruh statusnya sebagai siswa dan segalanya demi hidup menjadi penguasa

Bagi orang seperti dirinya, hal itu sudah jelas sangat mengganggu sekali.

"Asia, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Tanyanya pada sesosok gadis berambut kuning terang yang sedang meminum teh buatan Kiba.

"Uhm….. Saya sudah merasa baik, terima kasih telah merawat saya"

Jawab Asia dengan sangat formal dan itu sedikit mengusiknya

Rias mendesah sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala padanya.

"Asia-san, anda tidak perlu seformal itu pada kami. Anda sudah menjadi bagian dari kami, jadi"

Rias mendekat kearah Asia yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya

"Cobalah untuk sedikit lebih santai dengan kami, Okay?"

"Te..Tentu"

Aktivitas di dalam ruangan tak begitu spesial, apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berbincang basa-basi hingga akhirnya keduanya jatuh dalam diam

Rias mulai teringat akan sesuatu ketika ia mengingat sosok yang tak nampak diruangan ini

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu dimana keberadaan dia?"

Mendengar kalimat Rias soal "Dia" Asia hanya bisa menebak satu orang yang ada dipikirannya

Dan itu sudah pasti si Kesatria aneh yang datang entah darimana menyelamatkannya dari bahaya

"Soal itu….. Aku menyuruhnya untuk berkeliling sekolah"

Ucap Asia sambil menundukkan kepala

"Hah... Ya sudahlah, lagipula aku ragu jika ia akan menimbulkan masalah"

"Oh iya, Asia. Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu darimu?"

"Tentu saja?"

"Sebelumnya kamu menjelaskan jika kamu dari Vatikan. Jadi Saya penasaran sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kesini?"

"Mengenai itu"

Asia menceritakan mengenai tugasnya yang dipercayakan padanya saat berda di Vatikan. Ia pun bercerita soal sosok patung kesatria yang berada di Vatikan dan sosok patung itu adalah orang yang sama yang menyelamatkannya dari kematian.

Mendengar hal itu Rias sedikit khawatir soal Kesatria yang dimaksud oleh Asia.

'Jika Kesatria itu memang datang dari bagian gereja. Maka besar kemungkinan ia akan menjadi ancaman bagi kami. Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu jika tidak, ia biaa saja melenyapkan kami'

Aku, Asia Argento. Seorang biarawati yang diutus untuk mempertahankan ajaran Kristen di Tokyo namun berujung dengan hal-hal aneh.

Dimulai dari keberadaan Iblis dan Sosok Malaikat Jatuh yang aku yakini hanyalah sekedar mitos hingga yang paling aneh adalah sosok legendaris Blue Knight ternyata benar-benar nyata.

Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu melayani gereja hingga ketinggalan sesuatu yang seperti ini.

Saat ini aku berada disebuah apartemen yang cukup bagus. Apartemen itu sudah dibayarkan secara lunas oleh Gereja Vatikan hanya saja

Untuk orang sepertiku yang terbiasa hidup di daerah terpencil dan sekarang hidup di kota besar mungkin ini sedikt terlalu berat untukku.

"Apa aku bisa menjalankan apa yang Paus perintahkan?"

Keluhku saat menatap kearah kota Tokyo melalui balkon.

'Oh aku baru ingat, Dimana Sir Persant?'

Pikirnya saat menatap keseluruh ruangan, ia hanya sendirian disana tanpa mengetahui dimana sosok yang ia cari.

'Apa mungkin ia kembali ke dunianya?'

Aku menggelengkan kepala sejenak sebelum mulai mengalihkan pikiranku dengan membersihkan sisa-sisa barang bekas pindahan.

Setelah aku selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanku yang berkaitan dengan beres-beres, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak melihat-lihat kota yang aku belum pernah lihat sebelumnya.

Kota Tokyo ini ternyata lebih besar dari dugaanku. Aku berjalan kesana kemari tanpa tahu tujuan hingga akhirnya menyadari jika aku sudah tersesat disini

'Hau... Bagaimana ini'

Pikirku dengan panik ketika setiap persimpangan jalan raya semuanya dipenuhi manusia yang berlalu-lalang tanpa ada habisnya.

'Apa kesini?'

'Hauuu...'

Aku panik

Sangat panik

Akhirnya aku menemukan diriku berada disebuah taman yang entah bagaimana aku bisa sampai kesini. Tersesat adalah hal yang kutakuti namun aku tidak pernah menyangka jika akan tersesat di kota besar.

"Eh? ... Asia-san"

Sebuah suara familiar

Saat aku menatap kearah sumber suara, aku melihat seorang remaja mengenakan pakaian sekolah berdiri menatapku dengan heran.

"Asia-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanyanya padaku sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Aku... Tersesat"

Jawabku dengan malu karena aku sangat menyedihkan sekali untuk tersesat disini.

"Tersesat?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala kearahnya

Ia tampaknya sedikit tertawa dan itu membuatku kesal karena kupikir itu sama saja dengan mengejekku.

"Mou! Aku tidak suka kau tertawa seperti itu!"

Protesku padanya namun semakin aku protes entah kenapa remaja itu justru semakin tertawa lebar.

"Maaf... Hanya saja... Kau sangat imut sekali kalau marah"

Aku memarahinya sekali lagi karena terus mengejekku namun entah mengapa aku emrasa sangat senang sekali berada didekatnnya

Aneh


	3. Knight Perspective

Apa yang tidak aku mengerti mengenai My Lady-ku saat ini adalah sikapnya yang sangat tidak bisa aku tebak

Normalnya setiap Pemanggil yang memanggilku selalu menggunakan kekuatanku untuk tujuan mereka sendiri. Itu sudah kualami setelah beberapa kali dipanggil bahkan aku tak bisa dibiarkan mati dengan tenang sebelum tujuan dari setiap pemanggilku terpenuhi.

Entah mengapa sikap pemanggilku yang ini mengingatkanku pada sosok yang mirip dengannya ribuan tahun yang lalu

Namun apakah aku bisa mempercayai jika gadis ini spesial dari para pemanggilku yang sebelum-sebelumnya?

"Mungkin saja"

Jawabku saat menatap matahari terbenam dipinggir pantai yang tenang.

Saat ini sudah terhitung seminggu aku dipanggil oleh pemanggilku yang ke 89

Hal yang aku pahami dari waktu ini adalah, ini jaman yang jauh lebih modern dari jaman pemanggilku yang terakhir. Setidaknya aku memprediksi jika jaman ini dengan jaman yang terakhir kali aku dipanggil memiliki jarak sekitar 2 abad lamanya

'Mungkinkah jika ini yang dimimpikan oleh dia?'

Pikirku ketika menatap langit senja yang perlahan mulai gelap. Apa yang dapat aku ingat dari langit senja adalah sebuah pertanda jika peperangan besar akan datang

Peperangan yang berdarah dan tanpa henti selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia dan pedang ini berada.

Selama ia masih memiliki sumpah terhadap Lord yang pertama, maka selama itu pula aku akan terus hidup untuk melayaninya mencapai tujuan yang dia inginkan.

Apapun itu

Kecuali satu hal

Dan itu adalah Cinta

Aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun dan tak bisa membalas cinta apapun karena sumpah yang mengikat jiwaku sejak aku diangkat sebagai kesatria oleh kerajaan.

Rasa cintaku wajib diberikan pada kerajaan walaupun aku sudah tahu jika kerajaan itu sudah ribuan tahun lenyap

Berulang kali aku menerima perasaan cinta dari My Lady namun semuanya berujung pada perasaan sakit hati darinya dan itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

'Aku adalah kesatria terkutuk untuk selamanya'

Aku menatap kearah pedangku yang masih bersinar

Sedikit senyuman terbentuk ketika sebuah kenangan yang cukup menghangatkan hatiku. Kenangan dimana aku bisa bahagia menyaksikan dia hingga akhir waktunya

Tak ada satupun di dunia ini yang dapat menahan rasa pedihnya perpisahan

Dan itu sudah berulang kali ku alami hingga hatiku nyaris beku ditelan kejamnya keabadian ini

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Tanyaku pada langit malam yang dimana sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut Putih bersih bagaikan emas sedang tersenyum padaku.

[]

Asia Argento, 16 tahun.

Ia saat ini sedang marah sekali

Marahnya justru ia arahkan pada sosok remaja yang ada didepannya yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan wajah tertunduk lesu

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan disini!'

Ucapnya dengan cukup tegas dan itu sontak membuatnya mengangkat wajah dengan kaku

"Maafkan aku! Aku hanya diseret kesini!"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Itu benar!"

Protes sang remaja blond kepada Asia.

Apa yang membuat Asia marah adalah fakta dimana saat ini remaja blond itu ketahuan mengintip ruang ganti perempuan yang dimana saat itu hanya Asia sendiri disana.

Ketahuan diintip oleh sosok yang ia kenal sudah jelas membuatnya kesal.

Namun ketika ia menatap ke wajah menyesal dari sosok remaja itu, Asia hanya bisa mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepala sedikit karena ia tidak mengharapkan jika akan seperti ini. Ia sebelumnya sudah diperingati oleh Rias-senpai mengenai sosok remaja yang suka mengintip

Tapi ia tak pernah menduga jika pelakunya adalah laki-laki ini

(Mendesah) "Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini, Naru. Tapi jika lain kali kau melakukan itu lagi. Aku akan sangat marah"

Ucapnya sambil menatap kearah Remaja itu dengan tatapan mematikan dan itu spontan membuatnya mati ketakutan

'Pemandangan yang aneh'

Ucap sesosok Pria dengan baju besi ketika menatap adegan itu dari atap sekolah.

Setelah meminta maaf pada Asia remaja bernama Naruto itu kemudian mengajak Asia makan siang di kantin sekolah sebagai permohonan maaf dan tentu saja Asia menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati karena Asia menganggap jika tawaran itu memiliki maksud yang lain

Saat di kantin sekolah keduanya makan dengan tenang tanpa ada saling tukar topik pembicaraan sama sekali.

Saat perjalanan pulang sekolah, Asia hanya diam tak bersuara namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana-mana.

"hm... Kenapa dia tak menatapku?"

Asia memikirkan siang tadi. Harusnya itu adalah tawaran kencan namun anehnya Naruto tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain diam dengan gugup.

'Apa dia tidak tertarik padaku?'

Pikirnya dengan perasaan murung

"Sesuatu yang menggangumu, My Lady?"

"Hyah!"

Asia tersentak kaget ketika seseorang berbicara dengan nada monoton dibelakangnya.

Apa yang justru lebih membuatnya kesal yaitu, orang yang berbicara dengan tiba-tiba itu adalah sosok aneh dengan pakaian jirah yang lengkap menutupi tubuh hingga kepalanya

Asia tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu namun ia tahu jika orang ini tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun dalam nadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dibelakangku?"

"Saya hanya cukup menggunakan kekuatan saya untuk tiba ditempat anda, My Lady"

Asia menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga

"Apa itu artinya kau bisa datang bahkan jika aku berada di kamar mandi"

"Jika itu artinya nyawa anda dalam bahaya, maka saya akan melakukannya"

"ITU NAMANYA MENGINTIP! DASAR IDIOT!"

"Jika begitu, mohon maafkan kelancangan saya"

Mendengar permintaan maaf dengan nada datar justru membuatnya semakin kesal. Asia hanya bisa mendesah lelah sambil menepuk dahinya karena ia sudah tidak mengerti lagi harus bagaimana merespon kata-kata pria aneh ini

"Ngomong-ngomong, selama ini kau kemana saja?"

"Apa anda mempertanyakan mengenai lokasi dimana saya berada selama seminggu penuh, My Lady?"

"Apa aku menanyakan yang lain?"

"Saya kira demikian"

Sekali lagi, Asia hanya bisa menatap kearah kesatria itu dengan tatapan stress karena dihadapkan dengan pembicaraan aneh seperti ini.

Namun ia rasa jika pembicaraan yang ia lakukan dengan kesatria ini justru jauh lebih ringan dan terkesan jauh lebih bebas tanpa ia peduli soal menjaga kalimatnya yang mungkin terdengar kasar, hal ini seolah-olah ia dan kesatria ini seperti teman yang sangat dekat sekali.

'Kenapa bisa begitu?'

Pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju apartemen dengan sang Kesatria masih berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya disebuah apartemen keduanya mulai masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa ada sepatah katapun. Suasana ruangan terasa tegang untuk Asia terutama ketika di ruang tamunya terdapat sesosok pria duduk dalam diam dengan wajah tertutup helm besi.

"Uhm... A..Apa kau mau teh?"

"Dengan senang hati"

Jawab sang kesatria dengan datar dan itu justru menambah rasa tegangnya.

Normalnya Asia tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun masuk kedalam kamarnya terutama sosok pria namun untuk kondisi ini, Asia memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin ia temukan jawabannya dari sosok pria ini

Sesaat setelah Asia menempatkan teh di meja makan, keduanya duduk bersebrangan saling diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya Asia yang memulai percakapan

"Uhm... "

"Apa anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu, My Lady?"

(Menatap) "Aku terkadang heran dengan sikapmu yang terlalu datar sekali. Tuan Kesatria-san"

"Saya tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan dihadapan anda, My Lady"

"Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengejekku?!"

"Saya tidak berpikir demikian"

"Hah... Terserahlah"

Asia menyerah seketika saat melihat bagaimana sikap pria ini yang nampaknya tidak peduli terhadap sesuatu selain menjadi pelayannya.

Bicara soal pelayan

"Aku baru ingat"

"Sebenarnya pada saat itu, apa kau memang datang berkat kalung ini?"

Sambil menunjukkan kalung yang ada dilehernya pada sosok Pria berbaju besi itu.

"Ya itu benar"

Balas dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Bukankah artinya siapapun bisa memanggil anda jika mengenakan kalung ini?"

Nada Asia berubah menjadi formal dan itu langsung diketahui oleh Kesatria itu. Kesatria itu sangat yakin jika saat ini ia sedang melihat sosok seorang Lord nya yang pertama berada di dalam gadis ini.

"Tidak, saya tidak akan menjawab panggilan itu jika suatu saat kalung itu berada tangan yang salah"

"Apa yang anda maksudkan dengan tangan yang salah?"

'Eh? Kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bersikap formal pada dia'

Pikir Asia dengan heran

"Pertama, Ijinkan saya untuk menjelaskan pada anda, My Lady. Soal kalung yang anda sedang gunakan saat ini"

"Silahkan saja"

"Terima kasih, Baiklah. Saya akan menjelaskan mengenai kalung itu"

"Sejak awal, kalung itu sebenarnya ditujukkan hanya pada My Lady saya yang pertama. Kalung itu merupakan bagian dari kekuatan saya yang saya pecah kedalam fragmentasi kecil dan itu mulanya berfungsi sebagai penanda lokasi dimana My Lady berada"

Asia tetap diam mendengarkan cerita Kesatria ini sambil meminum tehnya yang perlahan mulai dingin.

"Saya dan My Lady awalnya sesama rekan seperjuangan dalam perang hingga My Lady akhirnya memberikan saya sebuah kehormatan yang tak bisa saha tolak"

"Uhm... Kehormatan yang anda maksud itu seperti apa?"

"My Lady menyerahkan seluruh kekuatan dan jiwanya pada saya dalam bentuk energi suci yang membantu saya memenangkan perang"

Jawaban itu membuat Asia sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya ia menatap kearah kesatria itu seolah-olah apa yang ia dengar hanyalah candaan.

"Pe...Perang? A... Apa itu artinya anda benar-benar seorang prajurit dari masa lalu?!"

"Itu benar"

"Demi membalas kebaikan My Lady, saya membuat sebuah janji padanya"

"Janji?"

Asia mulai gugup namun jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa tenang. Perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan setiap kali didekat Kesatria ini selalu saja muncul secara tiba-tiba dan bahkan ia sediri tak mengerti mengapa ia berpikir jika Kesatria ini adalah orang yang paling bisa dipercaya.

Kesatria itu berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya. Asia sedikit takut ketika sosok pria berbaju besi seperti itu berdiri tepat di depannya

Tak lama Kesatria itu berlutut di depan Asia sambil mengangkat satu tangannya seolah-olah ia adalah sosok Putri yang sedang disanjung oleh Pangeran di sebuah cerita.

"Janji saya pada anda. Pada anda yang bereingkarnasi menjadi sosok yang sama setiap kali kita bertemu, Selama anda masih terus berputar dalam kehidupan maka selama itu pula saya akan selalu bersama anda. Tak peduli mau berapa banyak kita harus berpisah dan mengulang dari awal, saya akan selalu menemani anda"

"..."

Asia terdiam tak bisa berkata apapun

Tiba-tiba sebuah sakit kepala bersamaan dengan sebuah sensasi aneh ia rasakan di dadanya

"...A...Apa anda benar-benar melakukan itu karena sumpah semata?"

Asia bertanya dengan tatapan kosong namun hal itu dapat ia ketahui jika Asia sedang dibawah pengaruh yang lain.

"Saya sudah berjanji, My Lady"

Asia tersenyum sedih sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur di kursi dengan kepala di meja.

Sang Kesatria hanya diam dengan posisi masih berlutut di lantai tanpa mengubah posisinya sama sekali.

'Saya tidak akan meninggalkan anda'

Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia harapkan

* * *

Pagi itu,

Seorang pria dengan pakaian baju besi yang cukup mengintimidasi siapapun yang memandangnya, berdiri diatas atap dengan tatapan kosong ia arahkan ke matahari terbit.

"Selamat pagi"

Ucapnya sambil menatap kearah matahari yang perlahan semakin meninggi sambil mengenang sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Matanya tertuju pada kedua tangannya yang seolah-olah tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain pakaian baju besi yang ia kenakan. Ia kemudian menggenggam pedang yang terletak dipinggangnya

Pedang itu berwarna biru terang seolah-olah pedang itu bersinar

'Apakah aku akan seperti ini selamanya?'

Belasan ribu tahun ia jalani dan itu sudah cukup untuknya dapat merasakan penderitaan neraka keabadian seperti ini

* * *

For all support and review

Thank you very much

Saya akan mempercepat perilisan setelah selesai menulis plot untuk kisah ini yang sebenarnya (Sequel) dari kisah awal


	4. Rise of the conflict

Siang disuatu sekolah, seorang gadis berjalan disekitar lorong sekolah dengan mood yang cukup baik.

Gadis itu memiliki penampilan normal dengan warna rambut blond natural sehingga memberikan kesan jika ia adalah seorang pelajar asing.

Asia Argento, seorang biarawati yang diutus dari Gereja Vatikan untuk mempertahankan ajaran Katolik sekarang harus menjalani masa mudanya sebagai pelajar.

Hal itu ia lakukan bukan karena permintaan Rias maupun teman-temannya yang membantunya saat ia mengalami masalah melainkan itu merupakan kebijakan nasional dari Pemerintah Jepang

Asia berjalan-jalan tanpa tahu arah ketika jam istirahat makan siang. Ia tidak tersesat hanya saja ia tidak tahan dengan keadaan ramai di dalam kelas.

'Festival budaya'

Hal ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamannya dalam menghadiri acara seperti ini.

('Apa anda mengkhawatirkan soal acara yang akan datang, My Lady')

Sebuah suara datang menjawab dikepalanya.

'Tidak juga'

Suara itu miliki seorang Kesatria yang mengklaim jika Asia merupakan master-nya. Kesatria itu dapat menyembunyikan dirinya sehingga tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain dan hal itu sudah jelas membuat Asia tak bisa berkata apapun

Banyak sekali hal yang menjadi misteri dan setelah semua yang terjadi padanya ia sudah tidak akan terkejut lagi jika ada hal yang jauh lebih aneh dari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa sejak kemarin kau selalu menghindari topik mengenai masa lalumu?"

('Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk dibahas')

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

('Sesuatu yang anda lebih baik tidak tahu')

Asia mengerang ketika mendengar jawaban berputar dari dalam kepalanya. Nampaknya sosok Kesatria misterius ini sangatlah membenci membicarakan soal dirinya sendiri

Ia beberapa kali berusaha menanyakan pada Kesatria ini soal masa lalu dia namun semuanya berujung ke penolakan.

'Aku penasaran'

Asia bertanya-tanya

Aku Asia Argento, 16 tahun. Kehidupan pelajar di jepang sangatlah menyenangkan

Atau setidaknya itu yang aku harapkan ketika memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan sekolah yang seharusnya.

"Asia-san, apakah anda memiliki rencana saat festival sekolah nanti?"

Seorang remaja dengan rambut blond bertanya padaku dengan tatapan serius. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak tawarannya karena bagiku dia adalah sosok yang spesial

"Tidak ada"

"Ji...JIka begitu, Ma..Maukah kau jalan denganku di acara nanti?"

"Tentu saja"

Remaja itu pergi setelah mendengar jawabanku. Jujur aku sangat senang dengan tawarannya karena bagiku ini adalah sebuah kesempatan agar ia melihatku sebagai perempuan

'Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini'

Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri

('Anda kelihatannya sangat senang sekali dengan tawaran dia')

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu"

Balasku dengan nada pelan pada suara yang ada dikepalaku. Aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang aneh karena berbicara sendiri.

('Apakah anda menginginkan saya untuk menunjukkan diri sekarang juga?')

"Bukan seperti itu juga caranya!"

('Lantas anda ingin saya melakukan apa?')

"Hah... setidaknya jangan tiba-tiba berbicara seperti tadi. Kau bisa membuatku terkejut"

('Saya tidak mengerti mengapa anda bisa terkejut hanya mendengar saya berbicara pada anda')

"Kau membenciku, kan?"

('Saya tidak menyukai anda tapi saya tidak membenci anda karena anda adalah seorang Lord saya')

"Apa-apaan jawaban itu?!"

('Sebuah pembicaraan yang manusia modern sebut sebagai Sarkas')

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pada suara yang ada di dalam kepalaku. Kesatria ini melayaniku dengan cara yang aneh walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa jika yang dia lakukan menggangguku.

Terkadang aku merasa jika kehadiran sosok kesatria aneh ini sedikit mengganggu namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya seolah-olah pikiranku di cegah untuk mengatakannya secara terang-terangan.

Aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya dan langsung berjalan kembali ke kelas setelah selesai mengelilingi sekolah.

Pelajaran berjalan dengan normal seperti biasanya.

Bosan dirumah aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar kota sejenak.

Suasana kota Tokyo sangat jauh berbeda dengan kota yang pernah kudatangi. Kota ini bahkan terlihat sangat ramai walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam

'Hm... Kemana lagi aku harus pergi?'

Pikirku saat menatap kearah persimpangan. Aku sebenarnya masih ingin berjalan-jalan lagi untuk menghilangkan perasaan stress ku namun melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam aku merasa jika pulang dan beristirahat adalah pilihan yang tepat.

'Pulang saja mungkin lebih baik'

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang walaupun aku tahu saat aku sampai di apartemen tak ada satu orangpun disana yang menunggu

Malam itu Asia tertidur dengan tenang di apartemennya. Tanpa ia sadari sosok laki-laki dengan pakaian baju besi lengkap menutupi seluruh tubuhnya berdiri di sudut ruangan menatap ke Asia yang tertidur.

Ia tetap diam disana sebelum akhirnya sebuah bisikan pelan ia keluarkan.

"Anda masih terlalu muda untuk dapat memiliki kekuatan saya"

"Apa yang sebenarnya anda pikirkan My Lady?"

Tanyanya di tengah keheningan suasana kamar itu.

Pikirannya pun terbang ke sebuah kenangan dimana ia masih bisa mengingat jika hal itu seolah-olah masih terjadi kemarin.

"Hei kamu! Jangan pernah merendah diri bahkan jika perbedaan status menjadi penghalang. Jangan pernah!"

"Aku tahu jika status kita sangat berbeda. TAPI, bukan artinya aku tidak bisa untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang lebih rendah. Justru aku sangat membenci orang-orang yang merendahkan orang lain dengan status sebagai penentu!"

Jawaban gadis itu terdengar sangat aneh untuk seseorang sekelas sepertinya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan seseorang sebaik gadis ini.

"Anda tahu..."

"Asia"

"huh?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kesamping sebagai bentuk kebanggaannya terhadap harga diri seorang prajurit wanita. Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengarahkan satu jarinya padanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sangat tidak sopan sekali untuk berbicara satu sama lain dengan sebutan seperti orang asing, bukan begitu. Pekerja-san?'"

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengarahkan satu tangannya sebagai bentuk jabat tangan perkenalan dan hal itu disambut dengan senyuman cerah oleh gadis itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Saya Asia Argento, dari Gereja Churchill di Kota precipitaţii. Oh, juga jangan panggil aku dengan gelar atau sejenisnya"

Gadis bernama Asia Argento itu mengerucutkan bibir dengan ekspresi wajah tidak senang.

"Aku sangat tidak suka ketika orang-orang memperlakukanku berbeda... Jadi siapa anda, Pekerja-san?"

"Maaf untuk tidak memperkenalkan diriku. Saya..."

Ia tak bisa mengingat namanya namun ia tahu jika kejadian itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya.

"Setelah sekian lama Hamba menjalani tugas sebagai pengikut dan sebagai kesatria anda. Saya penasaran, berapa lama lagi bagi saya untuk dapat hidup tenang disana"

Pikirnya sambil mendekat kearah tubuh Asia yang tertidur.

Ia tak tahu mengapa namun ia sangat ingin sekali menyentuh gadis ini.

Ketika tangannya menyentuh kepala Asia yang tertidur secara naluri ia mengusap pelan rambut Asia.

"Saya tahu jika anda hanyalah perwujudan dari My Lady, setidaknya saya ingin melihat apa yang anda dapat raih dengan menggunakan saya"

Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Asia yang masih tertidur namun tanpa ia ketahui wajah Asia memerah sedikit

'Dasar bodoh'

Gumam Asia pada sosok yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Beberapa minggu sejak kejadian aneh yang menimpa Asia Argento, sekarang ia dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit.

"Uhm..."

Ia menatap ke papan tulis yang dimana tertulis peran apa yang akan Asia Argento lakukan pada acara festival sekolah nanti.

Faktanya, ia bahkan baru tahu jika Kelas-nya akan melakukan sebuah pentas pertunjukkan dan ia mendapat peran sebagai Female Knight.

'Ke...Kenapa harus aku?!'

Asia sangat ingin protes mengenai keputusan ini namun ia tak bisa berkata apapun setelah melihat ekspresi memohon dari ketua kelas.

Saat ini Asia sedang menyesali keputusannya diatas atap sekolah. Masalahnya ia memiliki rencana kencan...dengan Naruto

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Asia mendesah sambil menatap langit biru.

"Hei"

Ucapnya ditengah keheningan

"Ada yang mengganggumu, My Lady?"

Sesosok pria muncul secara tiba-tiba. Pria itu langsung berlutut ketika Asia menghadap kearahnya

"Dengar, Sebentar lagi acara besar disekolah akan datang. Jadi aku ingin kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, Dengar?"

Tegas Asia padanya

"Dengan senang hati"

"Sangat bagus"

Asia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia kembali diam menatap kearah lapangan sekolah.

"Sampai sekarang, aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namamu"

Ucap Asia tanpa memandang kearah laki-laki itu.

"Saya sudah melupakan nama saya sejak lama sekali, Sesuatu seperti itu tidak saya butuhkan. Selama hamba masih mampu melayani anda, maka saya tidak membutuhkan hal lainnya"

"Kau tahu..."

Asia kembali melirik kearah Kesatria yang masih berlutut

"... sudahlah, aku malas mau membicarakannya"

Asia mendesah sebelum akhirnya pergi kembali ke kelas meninggalkan dia disana.

Disebuah gereja tua yang rusak

Seorang pria dengan baju zirah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya duduk membaca al kitab ditangannya.

'Bait 24 Ayat 8, Tetapi jika perempuan itu tidak mau mengikuti engkau, maka lepaslah engkau dari sumpahmu kepadaku ini; hanya saja, janganlah anakku itu kaubawa kembali ke sana.'

'Bait 24 Ayat 39; Jawabku kepada tuanku itu: Mungkin perempuan itu tidak mau mengikut aku.'

'Bait 24 Ayat 41; Barulah engkau lepas dari sumpahmu kepadaku, jika engkau sampai kepada kaumku dan mereka tidak memberikan perempuan itu kepadamu; hanya dalam hal itulah engkau lepas dari sumpahmu kepadaku.'

Sang kesatria terus membaca al kitab dengan tenang sesekali ia mengulang-ulang bait-bait ayat sambil merenungkan semua yang telah ia lalui di gereja ini.

'Maafkan segala dosaku, Allah'

'Saya telah melakukan dosa yang sangat banyak bahkan saya tak sanggup untuk menginganya lagi'

'Tolong bebaskan hamba dari siksaan ini, Amen'

Ia berdoa pada Tuhan yang ia yakini. Berdoa berharap jika kutukan ini bisa segera lepas darinya

"Injil Surat kepada Orang Ibrani pernah bercerita pada Ayat 1 hingga 14. Setelah pada zaman dahulu Allah berulang kali dan dalam berbagai cara berbicara kepada nenek moyang kita dengan perantaraan nabi-nabi, maka pada zaman akhir ini Ia telah berbicara kepada kita dengan perantaraan Anak-Nya, yang telah Ia tetapkan sebagai yang berhak menerima segala yang ada. Oleh Dia Allah telah menjadikan alam semesta. Ia adalah cahaya kemuliaan Allah dan gambar wujud Allah dan menopang segala yang ada dengan firman-Nya yang penuh kekuasaan. Dan setelah Ia selesai mengadakan penyucian dosa, Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Yang Mahabesar, di tempat yang tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari pada malaikat-malaikat, sama seperti nama yang dikaruniakan kepada-Nya jauh lebih indah dari pada nama mereka..."

Sebuah suara baru terdengar dan saat ia menatap kearah sumber suara. Seorang pendeta dengan jubah hitam berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan buku kitab ditangannya. Pendeta itu berjalan masuk kedalam gereja sambil melanjutkan bacaannya

"...Karena kepada siapakah di antara malaikat-malaikat itu pernah Ia katakan: "Anak-Ku Engkau! Engkau telah Kuperanakkan pada hari ini?" dan "Aku akan menjadi Bapa-Nya, dan Ia akan menjadi Anak-Ku?" Dan ketika Ia membawa pula Anak-Nya yang sulung ke dunia, Ia berkata: "Semua malaikat Allah harus menyembah Dia."...

"... Dan tentang malaikat-malaikat Ia berkata: "Yang membuat malaikat-malaikat-Nya menjadi badai dan pelayan-pelayan-Nya menjadi nyala api."

Tetapi tentang Anak Ia berkata: "Takhta-Mu, ya Allah, tetap untuk seterusnya dan selamanya, dan tongkat kerajaan-Mu adalah tongkat kebenaran.

Engkau mencintai keadilan dan membenci kefasikan; sebab itu Allah, Allah-Mu telah mengurapi Engkau dengan minyak sebagai tanda kesukaan, melebihi teman-teman sekutu-Mu."

Dan: "Pada mulanya, ya Tuhan, Engkau telah meletakkan dasar bumi, dan langit adalah buatan tangan-Mu.

Semuanya itu akan binasa, tetapi Engkau tetap ada, dan semuanya itu akan menjadi usang seperti pakaian;

seperti jubah akan Engkau gulungkan mereka, dan seperti persalinan mereka akan diubah, tetapi Engkau tetap sama, dan tahun-tahun-Mu tidak berkesudahan."

Dan kepada siapakah di antara malaikat itu pernah Ia berkata: "Duduklah di sebelah kanan-Ku, sampai Kubuat musuh-musuh-Mu menjadi tumpuan kaki-Mu?"

Bukankah mereka semua adalah roh-roh yang melayani, yang diutus untuk melayani mereka yang harus memperoleh keselamatan?"

Saat Pendeta selesai membaca ayat dari al kitabnya ia kemudian menatap kearah sosok pria dengan pakaian zirah yang duduk disana.

"Maaf jika membuat anda mendengarkan ceramah saya"

"Tidak masalah, saya tidak keberatan sama sekali soal itu"

"Anda sangat baik sekali"

Pendeta tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia mendekat kearah laki-laki berbaju besi dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang membuat anda datang ke Gereja tua ini, wahai Kesatria-san"

Pendeta itu terkesan bercanda saat menyebutkan Kesatria namun ia tahu jika pendeta itu tak berniat menghinanya walaupun ia tak peduli jika pendeta itu benar-benar berniat menghinanya

"Bapa, bisa katakan padaku bagaimana caraku untuk menebus dosaku"

"Dosamu?"

"Benar... Saya berbuat banyak dosa, terlalu banyak hingga saya tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan setiap beban dosa ini"

Pendeta terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menatap ke tanda salib di gereja.

"Ada banyak sekali cara untuk menembus dosa yang dilakukan manusia. Karena pada dasarnya kita hidup sudah mengemban dosa sejak lahir. Ada sebuah firman pada Surat Paulus kepada Jemaat di Efesus Ayat ke 6 bait ke 8 yang menyatakan. bahwa setiap orang, baik hamba, maupun orang merdeka, kalau ia telah berbuat sesuatu yang baik, ia akan menerima balasannya dari Tuhan"

Pendeta kemudian tersenyum sambil menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Dengan berbuat baik pada setiap umat dan yakin jika tuhan akan mendengar dan mengawasi setiap perilaku kita. Maka saya yakin jika dosa yang anda emban pasti akan dihapuskan oleh Tuhan"

"Apa anda berpikir demikian, Bapa"

"Tentu saja"

Pendeta menganggukkan kepala dengan senyuman masih terpasang jelas di wajahnya. Melihat pendeta itu, ia memiliki sedikit cahaya lagi di dalam hatinya setelah mengenang semua dan mengakui segala perbuatan dosa yang ia lakukan.

"Bapa, Terima kasih. Saya akan mengingat perkataan anda"

"Jangan berterima kasih pada saya. Berterima kasihlah pada tuhan, ingatlah Kasih karunia menyertai semua orang, yang mengasihi Tuhan kita Yesus Kristus dengan kasih yang tidak binasa"

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari gereja. Namun sebelum ia pergi dari gereja Pendeta menghentikannya dengan sebuah ceramah akhir

"Ingatlah ini, hendaklah kamu kuat di dalam Tuhan, di dalam kekuatan kuasa-Nya. Kenakanlah seluruh perlengkapan senjata Allah, supaya kamu dapat bertahan melawan tipu muslihat Iblis karena perjuangan kita bukanlah melawan darah dan daging, tetapi melawan pemerintah-pemerintah, melawan penguasa-penguasa, melawan penghulu-penghulu dunia yang gelap ini, melawan roh-roh jahat di udara. Sebab itu ambillah seluruh perlengkapan senjata Allah, supaya kamu dapat mengadakan perlawanan pada hari yang jahat itu dan tetap berdiri, sesudah kamu menyelesaikan segala sesuatu."

Pendeta kemudian berdiri dan menunjukkan satu jarinya pada ia yang berdiri di depan pintu keluar.

"Jadi berdirilah tegap, berikatpinggangkan kebenaran dan berbajuzirahkan keadilan, kakimu berkasutkan kerelaan untuk memberitakan Injil damai sejahtera dalam segala keadaan pergunakanlah perisai iman, sebab dengan perisai itu kamu akan dapat memadamkan semua panah api dari si jahat, dan terimalah ketopong keselamatan dan pedang Roh, yaitu firman Allah, dalam segala doa dan permohonan"

Selesai sang pendeta berceramah, Kesatria itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai bentuk terima kasih banyak padanya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan gereja.

'Aku berdoa bersama dengan keberhasilanmu, Blue Knight'

Pendeta itu diam menyaksikan sosok pria dalam legenda menghilang dari gerejanya. Kesatria pembawa keadilan yang dikutuk untuk melayani summoner yang bereingkarnasi tanpa henti.

Kutukan yang melegenda hingga Paus sekalipun tak mampu mengetahui apa yang melatarbelakangi kutukan itu.

Namun setelah ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Kesatria itu berinteraksi dengannya di gereja tua ini, ia mulai menyadari bagaimana sosok kesatria itu.

'dia orang yang baik'

Pendeta tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kegiatannya di gereja tua ini.

Hari festival sekolah

Asia Argento dan remaja bernama Naruto berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah berduaan. Keduanya terlihat seperti sedang berkencan dengan kedok berkeliling melihat stand makanan yang didirikan oleh para siswa

"Hei Asia lihat ini!"

Naruto menunjukkan stand permainan baru yang cukup menarik. Asia dan Naruto bermain dengan tawa tanpa mereka sadari jika keduanya diawasi oleh sesosok pria berpakaian zirah

"Ah! Sebentar lagi acara pentasku dimulai!"

Asia teringat akan acara kelasnya dan spontan Naruto pun panik dibuatnya

"Ayo kita kembali sekarang!"

Asia pun diseret olehnya sambil berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelas.

"Maaf saya terlambat!"

"Asia-san! Tepat waktu sekali! Cepatlah, acara kita akan dimulai 2 menit lagi!"

"B... Baik!"

Asia mulai gugup namun semua keraguan dan kegugupannya ia singkirkan mengingat event ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia nantikan.

'Ini adalah acara festival sekolah yang pertama bagiku! Aku tidak akan merusaknya dengan cara apapun!'

Semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri saat acara pentas akan dimulai. Penonton juga bertambah banyak saat siang hari datang. Banyak dari pendatang ke festival adalah orang luar dari sekolah yang terdiri dari para alumni maupun orang tua siswa/siswi.

"Oh... Tuan Kesatria-ku! Mengapa kau memilih untuk tidak mencintaiku!"

Asia Argento memerankan sosok Female Knight dan sosok yang mengenakan pakaian zirah alah siswa laki-laki yang memerankan sebagai sosok kesatria legendaris bernama 'Blue Knight'

"My Lady"

Siswa berpakaian baju armor itu berlutut di depan Asia.

"Bukannya hamba tidak mencintai anda. Hanya saja, saya sudah memiliki sumpah pada kerajaan untuk terus mencintai dan setia padanya. Sehingga saya tak bisa menyerahkan cinta saya pada siapapun lagi"

"... Ta...Tapi mengapa...Mengapa kau tak menyisakan sedikit saja untukku!"

'Eh? Kenapa aku menangis?'

Asia masih memerankan perannya namun secara refleks untuk sesaat ia merasa jika kalimat ini adalah hal yang pernah ia alami.

"My Lady... Maafkan saya, saya hanya memiliki tugas untuk melayani kerajaan dan setia padanya. Jadi..."

Siswa itu berdiri lalu memeluk Asia dengan erat

"... Maafkan saya, tapi saya berjanji. Setelah perang ini berakhir saya akan melayani anda dengan sepenuh hati saya"

Asia menangis namun tangisan itu adalah tangisan murni patah hati yang jauh di lubuk hati Asia ia merasa aneh.

'Kenapa aku ini? Apa yang kulihat tadi?'

Asia saat ia menatap ke sebuah padang rumput yang penuh dengan darah. Disana ia melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan pedang bersinar berwarna biru berdiri ditengah tumpukan mayat

"Apa kau datang untuk membunuhku, Manusia rendahan?!"

Asia melihat sesosok wanita dengan wujud seperti manusia/Iblis duduk di tanah dengan luka ditubuhnya

"Itulah tugas saya, Demons Queen"

Jawab sosok kesatria dengan dingin namun sosok wanita yang dipanggil Demon Queen itu justru tertawa kearahnya

"Menarik! Kau sangat menarik untuk seorang manusia!"

Tawa gelap itu menggema diseluruh tempat namun kesatria itu tetap diam tak bersuara dengan pedang masih ia arahkan ke Demon Queen.

"Anda telah menyatakan perang dan menghancurkan perdamaian. Sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk menghabisi anda"

"Oh? Apa kau pikir begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Demon Queen tertawa jahat sebelum mengarahkan jarinya pada Kesatria itu.

"Hahahaha!! Lihatlah dirimu! Kau bahkan tak bisa mengetahui kebusukan yang dilakukan kerajaanmu bahkan kau berani mengatakan jika kau menjaga perdamaian di perang yang kotor seperti ini!"

"Anda sangat berisik"

Asia langsung melebarkan mata saat kesatria itu mengayunkan pedangnya kearah sosok wanita yang dipanggil Demon Queen.

Saat itu juga memorinya langsung menghilang bagaikan kabut. Ia sangat ingin tahu sekali apa yang terjadi berikutnya sebelum akhirnya lembaran kenangan digantikan dengan yang lainnya bagaikan buku

"Kesatria! Anda telah mengkhinatiku sebagai Lordmu. Dengan ini saya akan memberikanmu hukuman Mati!"

'Eh?!'

Asia tak bisa mempercayai nada itu yang terdengar sangat mirip dengan suaranya sendiri.

Saat bayangan semakin jelas, dia melihat sesosok Ratu dengan rambut kuning dengan wajah mirip sekali dengannya.

Diruang tahta itu seorang kesatria dengan pedang biru bersinar hanya berlutut diam disana tak bersuara.

"Jika itu yang anda inginkan, saya dengan senang hati menerimanya. My Lady"

"Jangan kau berani panggil aku seperti itu! Dasar Pengkhianat!"

"Anda berani sekali membunuh Jenderal dan semua pengikutnya hingga mencoreng seluruh nama kerajaan. Saya sangat malu dengan anda!"

Kesatria tu tak bersuara sebelum akhirnya ia diseret secara paksa ke halaman Kerajaan. Sesampainya di halaman kerajaan disana ribuan warga dan prajurit menonton dengan suara yang sangat keras

Banyak dari mereka mencelanya namun tak sedikit yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan.

'A...Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Sebelum kesatria itu dipaksa berlutut untuk dihukum Pancung di depan publik ia menatap kearah ratu.

"My Lady, Asia. Summoner ke 13. Apakah ini yang anda inginkan dari saya? Apakah hanya kematian saya yang benar-benar anda harapkan dari saya?"

"DIAMLAH!"

Asia membentak dengan suara yang sangat keras. Seluruh suasana langsung terdiam tak ada yang berani bersuara sama sekali

"Anda sudah mengkhianati kerajaan! Maka kematianlah yang pantas untuk anda!"

"Baiklah jika itu yang anda inginkan"

Asia pun dipertontonkan kejadian mengerikan itu bahkan yang lebih menyedihkan baginya adalah melihat jasad kesatria itu diperlakukan bagaikan sampah.

'Kenapa... Kenapa aku melihat ini?'

Kenangan pun tergantikan dengan halaman baru yang dimana ia melihat sesosok Ratu yang tadi namun Ratu itu tak berada di tahtanya melainkan berada di sebuah kamar yang mewah.

"A...Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!"

Sosok ratu itu terlihat sedang menangis di kamarnya.

"D...Dia melindungi kerajaan dibalik bayangan dan mati dengan semua kebenaran itu... Aku ratu yang menyedihkan!"

Amuknya di dalam kamar, Asia dapat merasakan aliran perasaan penyesalan yang dirasakan oleh sosok ratu itu.

'Eh... Ke...Kenapa aku...'

Asia sangat ingin menangis namun tak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia dapat merasakan emosi yang dirasakan oleh ratu itu

Penyesalan

Sakit hati

Pedih

Ketakutan

Amarah

Keputusasaan

dan banyak lagi

Ia terus menyaksikan ratu yang menangis menyesali perbuatannya hingga akhirnya kenangan itu mulai melenyap sepenuhnya.

Asia merasakan sebuah cahaya menusuk ke matanya dan saat ia membuka kedua matanya hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang remaja bernama Naruto duduk disebelahnya.

Ia menyadari jika ini adalah ruang kesehatan sekolah dan ia nampaknya pingsan saat pertunjukan mencapai final

Naruto menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya namun pikiran Asia melayang kearah lain

'... Sir... Perseant of the Blue Knight'

Beberapa hari berlalu dan festival sekolah pun berakhir tanpa ada masalah. Asia Argento pun kembali ke aktifitas sekolahnya seperti biasa hanya saja ada yang berbeda dari sikap Asia kearah Vassalnya

Semenjak ia melihat bayangan kenangan itu, ia mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri apakah ia benar-benar dirinya atau sejenis reingkarnasi dari orang yang sama secara terus menerus.

Keraguan itu terus menghantuinya bahkan setiap memori yang ia miliki saat pingsan sekarang tercampur aduk dengan kenangan yang dia sendiri tak tahu milik siapa.

'Sebenarnya, apa aku ini'

Asia bertanya-tanya di gelapnya malam.

Ia berdiri di Tokyo Tower sambil menatap terangnya kota Tokyo di malam hari.

'Aku sudah dekat dengan Naru, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kesepian'

Semenjak festival sekolah jarak keduanya semakin tipis namun ia justru merasa jika jarak antara Asia dan Vassalnya semakin melebar.

Asia mendesah

Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari bayangan kenangan yang menghantuinya

Kenangan yang sangat buruk

'Apakah itu artinya yang dia katakan sebagai summoner ke 89 adalah jumlah berapa banyak dia dipanggil?!'

Asia membayangkan hal itu dengan ngeri. Tak bisa ia pikirkan berapa lama waktu yang Kesatria itu mungkin habiskan untuk bertemu dan pergi dan ulangi lagi-lagi-lagi dan lagi

"Asia-san!"

Ia mendengar panggilan dari kejauhan. Tak lama matanya tertuju pada sosok laki-laki blond berlari kearahnya.

"Gawat Asia-san!"

"Naru-kun, apa yang terjadi?!"

"Ri...Rias-senpai..."

"Tunggu sebentar Naru-kun, tenangkan dirimu dan katakan padaku apa yang terjadi"

Naruto menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menjelaskan pada Asia mengenai situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Rias-senpai diculik!"

Diruang klub Occult Research Activities

Seluruh anggota diisi ketegangan soal hilangnya Rias Gremory. Menghilangnya Rias diikuti dengan sebuah surat tantangan yang dikirim oleh salah satu keluarga demons realms yang biasa disebut juga sebagai Under World.

"Beraninya dia melakukan itu pada Senpai!"

Naruto mulai kehabisan sabar saat mereka semua selesai membaca surat tantangan itu.

"Kau selalu tempramen seperti biasanya"

Remaja bernama Kiba Yuuto ikut mengangkat suara.

"Kau memang menyedihkan"

Sindir Koneko Toujo dan itu langsung mendapat tatapan tajam darinya

"Hei sebaiknya kau lihat cermin!"

Satu-satunya yang diam tak bersuara hanyalah Asia. Ia tetap diam memikirkan soal situasi Rias

Menurut surat itu, Riser Phenex yang kalah dalam pertandingan menganggap jika hal itu adalah kecurangan yang dilakukan oleh pihak Gremory.

Tuduhan itu langsung diterima oleh beragam fraksi keluarga lainnya hingga terjadilah perselisihan internal.

Jadi saat ini keluarga Gremory tak memiliki hak untuk protes mengenai situasi Rias dan satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Rias adalah dengan mengalahkan perwakilan dari keluarga Phenex sebagai pembuktian jika mereka memang mampu mengalahkan Riser pada waktu itu.

"Mengalahkan perwakilan Phenex sebagai bentuk pembuktian jika kita tidak curang, kurasa hal itu sedikit berlebihan untuk seseorang yang kalah dalam pertandingan."

Kiba menyatakan pendapatnya. Akeno yang diam sejak tadi pun ikut angkat suara mengenai perkataannya

"Mungkin mereka merasa jika pewaris utama dikalahkan oleh sekelompok pemula merupakan hal yang sangat memalukan dan mungkin mereka berpikir dengan mengalahkan kita maka nama mereka bisa kembali baik di mata keluarga lainnya dengan membuat statement jika duel saat itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan kecil"

Disebuah taman seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian zirah besi yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya saat ini dikerumuni anak-anak yang memperlakukannya seperti super hero.

Banyak dari anak-anak bermain-main dan meminta foto bersama dengannya. Ia tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menolak alhasil ia menjadi objek populer di taman itu.

Melihat wajah senang dan tawa dari setiap orang yang berinteraksi dengannya hal itu terasa menyenangkan.

"Bye-bye"

Anak-anak mulai melambaikan tangan kearahnya saat suasana sudah memasuki senja.

'Ada yang tidak berubah dari waktu ke waktu'

Yaitu anak-anak yang polos dan baik-baik.

Ia kemudian berjalan kearah apartemen Asia. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik selain pejalan kaki yang menatapnya dengan wajah keheranan. Manusia modern saat ini pasti mengira jika ia mengenakan kostum atau sejenisnya hal itu masuk akal saat melihat ekspresi para penduduk yang ia lewati

Sesampainya di Apartemen atau lebih tepatnya ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk tiba ditempat Asia secara instan.

"... Ah! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

Asia memprotesnya saat kehadiran dia mengejutkannya. Namun ia tak membalas selain diam tidak bersuara. Asia yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah melamun membiarkan suasana diantara keduanya tetap diam hingga ia memecah keheningan

"Apakah ada yang mengganggu anda, My Lady"

"Tidak ada"

"Anda berbohong"

"Jangan sok tahu soalku!"

Asia menjawab dengan frustrasi

"Apa itu soal teman anda?"

"Apa mereka dalam masalah besar?"

"Anda bisa memerintahkan saya jika anda berkenan, My Lady"

(Mendesah) "Bisa tidak kau biarkan aku tenang sejenak"

Asia sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi apa yang dikatakan Laki-laki aneh ini karena semua hal yang terjadi hari ini sudah membuatnya cukup frustrasi.

Keduanya diam tak bersuara

Asia melirik sejenak kearah Kesatria yang berdiri disana tak bersuara. Ia tak bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan maupun ekspresi wajah dari laki-laki itu.

"H...Hei... A...Apakah aku bisa bertanya sesuatu"

"Saya yakin anda pernah menanyakan hal yang sama dan saya juga yakin anda tahu apa yang akan saya katakan pada anda, My Lady"

"Hah... Setidaknya lain kali tolong jawab dengan normal pertanyaanku"

"Saya tidak mengerti dibagian mana yang saya menjawab tidak normal, My Lady"

"Dibagian itu!"

Asia meliriknya dengan marah sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah Kesatria itu. Saat melihat Kesatria itu diam tak bersuara sama sekali Asia hanya bisa mendesah berat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali duduk di sofa dengan perasaan frustrasi bertambah dipikirannya.

"Oh aku baru ingat. Aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu"

Kesatria itu berjalan kearah Asia dan berlutut di depannya mengabaikan Asia yang merasa terganggu dengan sikap formal pria ini.

"... Se...Sebenarnya belakangan ini aku mendapat penglihatan aneh... Aku... Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lihat itu apakah nyata atau tidak tapi setidaknya aku ingin tahu... Tuan Kesatria... Tidak.. atau haruskah aku memanggilmu. Iss..."

"Hentikan itu"

Potong kesatria dengan dingin pada Asia dan sontak itu mendapat reaksi terkejut dan takut dari Asia karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar nada dingin bagaikan es dari sosok yang selalu berbicara padanya dengan aura melindungi dan bersahabat.

"Anda tidak pantas untuk menyebut itu di depan saya"

"E...eh?... Ta...Tapi Bu...Bukankah nama anda..."

"Sudah kukatakan hentikan itu"

Nada kesatria semakin dingin padanya

"Anda hanyalah seorang Summoner, saya tidak akan pernah sudi membiarkan anda memanggil saya dengan sebutan itu"

Kali ini nada yang digunakan Kesatria itu tak terdengar seperti candaan melainkan sebuah ancaman yang membuat Asia merinding ketakutan.

"Ta...Tapi..."

"Jika anda bertanya-tanya soal mimpi yang anda lihat. Maka anda harusnya sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Anda tak lebih dari sekedar wadah dari pendahulumu. Dan kurasa anda sudah tahu mengapa saya disini bukan begitu"

Kesatria itu berdiri lalu menunjukkan pedang birunya yang bersinar terang.

"Pedang ini adalah sumpahku padamu. Tapi bukan artinya aku bisa berada disisimu, jadi gunakan aku seperti alat karena untuk itulah aku hidup"

Kesatria itu pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Asia yang meneteskan air mata karena pertama kalinya ia merasa jika hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh sebilah pisau.

'Ke...Kenapa aku merasa sakit... Kenapa?'

'Apa-apaan yang kupikirkan'

'Dia hanyalah summonerku sama seperti yang lainnya'

'Tujuanku selalu menjadi alat dan diperalat. Dan dia tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka semua'

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan'

Tatapku pada langit malam yang dimana aku membayangkan sosok gadis dengan rambut putih tersenyum bagaikan sosok malaikat di gelapnya malam.

Hari berlalu dan sudah terhitung seminggu sejak insiden penculikan Rias.

Anggota dari klub hanya memiliki beberapa hari lagi untuk melatih kemampuan mereka aga dapat berhadapan dengan perwakilan keluarga Phenex.

Naruto yang memiliki role sebagai pion tak dapat berbuat banyak selain backup jika Knight Akeno kalah.

Terakhir kali mereka melawan bawahan Riser, Naruto mampu mengeluarkan seluruh potensinya saat mendapat promosi tingkatan dan itu menyebabkan lonjakan energi tubuhnya menjadi 200 persen

Saat ini hal yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk mencegah kesalahan dipertandingan adalah dengan berlatih dengan sisa waktu yang tersedia.

"Ah aku lelah"

Keluh Naruto saat duduk dibawah pohon

"Kau terlalu lemah"

Sindir Koneko sambil memberikan minuman padanya.

"Thank you! Kau terkadang sangat perhatian ya"

Naruto meminum minuman yang diberikan padanya dengan senang hati. Tanpa ia ketahui Rona kemerahan terbentuk di wajah Koneko ketika melihat Naruto senang.

"Hm~"

Koneko melirik-lirik kesekitar lapangan dan saat ia tak melihat keberadaan Kiba, Akeno maupun Asia ia langsung berubah menjadi sosok yang jauh berbeda

"Humf~"

Koneko menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto dengan nada manja.

"H..Hei... Apa yang merasukimu?!"

Koneko tak menjawab namun semakin menempelkan wajahnya ke bahu Naruto seolah-olah ia anak kucing yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan majikannya.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku heran dengan sikapmu yang tak jelas seperti itu"

"Hee... Apa kau tidak suka jika aku seperti ini?"

Goda Koneko padanya

"Bersama denganmu sejak kecil sudah cukup membuatku terbiasa padamu"

"Jika begitu, tak ada yang salah jika aku bermanja-manja denganmu lebih lama kan?"

"Aku yang keberatan soal itu!"

"Eeeh?!"

Koneko mulai ketakutan ketika ia berpikir jika dia menjadi pengganggu bagi Naruto.

"Tu..Tunggu aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Ma...Maksudku aku hanya tidak ingin jika ..."

Naruto mulai mengatakan segala macam alasan namun semua itu justru membuat Koneko tersenyum padanya.

"Ahahaha! Kau sangat baik sekali, Naru"

Ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan dengan blush kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Hei, Naru. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Asia-san?"

"Asia? Ada apa dengannya"

Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran namun ekspresi yang Koneko berikan justru membuatnya bingung.

"Uhm... Bagaimana menjelaskannya. Belakangan ini, kulihat ia murung dan tiap kali aku bertanya ia selalu tersenyum dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan"

"Hei Naru, Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya?"

Ia berpikir sejenak dengan posisi keduanya masih bersandar layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu"

"...hm...~ Kau memang baik ya"

Naruto tak membalas selain mengusap pelan kepala Koneko dan itu membuatnya semakin senang.

'Apa-apaan gadis ini sih?'

Asia Argento, perempuan 16 tahun yang memiliki status sebagai Biarawati perwakilan Vatikan untuk jepang sekaligus Lord dari seorang Vassal legendaris The Blue Knight.

Asia duduk diatap sekolah merenungkan semua yang terjadi dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini.

'Aku sudah membuat dia membenciku'

Pikirannya tertuju pada seorang pria yang sekarang ia ketahui siapa nama aslinya.

Ia tak menyangka jika sosok seperti itu bisa bersikap dingin.

'Huf... Kenapa aku merasa depresi?'

Asia menatap langit biru sambil mengingat kembali setiap kilas ingatan yang ia lihat saat ia pingsan. Setiap kali ia mengingat semua yang ia lihat saat itu semakin banyak perasaan yang tak jelas menyerang dirinya


End file.
